


Darkness Settles In

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: When Daniel is kidnapped, Johnny rushes to his aid. When it feels like Johnny is lost to them forever, it’s Daniel’s turn to repay the favour.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be a bit of a long one. I have reworked this story a number of times and I'm still not 100% on how it will end or how long it will end up being so bear with me. 
> 
> Notes - violence and drug use, Johnny's gonna turn to the dark side, but I promise a semi-happy ending.
> 
> New notes - 29/09/20 - OK, so this piece has changed a lot since I wrote it. It's gotten a bit darker than I originally intended so sorry if it has freaked some people out. We are almost getting there though so stay with it :)

Chapter One 

‘Hey, let go of me! What do you think you are doing!’

Johnny was deep in thought when he was startled by the sudden sound of shouting. He looked up to see three men taking hold of Daniel and starting to drag him towards the opening in the side of a van. Johnny saw a flash of black as the men pulled something over Daniel’s head.

Without thinking, Johnny started to run towards them. ‘Hey!’ One man looked up as Johnny drove his elbow into his face, breaking his nose instantly.

‘Get the hell off him’ he shouted as he turned towards the man who had Daniel’s arms pinned behind his back.

The second man pushed Daniel against the van and turned to Johnny, just in time to see a roundhouse kick coming at his jaw.

Johnny saw the third man in his peripheral vision and turned to strike. Instead he felt a searing pain in his side and then nothing.

*******************

Daniel stalked back to his car. He was pissed. The asshole is the most frustrating person I have ever met, he thought as he unlocked his car. Daniel’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of tires screeching close to him, close enough to make him instinctively jump out of the way, 

A van appeared at his side and the doors slid open to reveal three men in balaclavas. They jumped out and were on him, one taking hold of his arms. He cried out with surprise and anger as a hood was pulled over his head and the world around him went dark.

Daniel heard a shout and was pushed hard, hitting his head. Then someone had hold of him again and he was being lifted and thrown into the side of the van. A heavy, dead weight fell beside him. The van doors closed, and Daniel immediately started to struggle in the dark. His wrists were quickly secured behind him with cable ties.

The van moved away fast, and Daniel started to roll on the floor. He felt a weight on his shoulder as someone used their foot to keep his still. 

‘Who the fuck is that?’ he heard a voice say. Male, angry.

The second voice, ‘I don’t know. I had to fucking taser him’

‘I think he broke my nose’ a third voice said, the muffled voice.

Daniel listened, trying to identify the different voices. ‘He kicked me in the fucking jaw’

‘Stop whinging you two. Let’s just move’

‘What a fuck-up that was!’

Daniel felt the van lurch to the right and knew he was in trouble. He didn’t know who these men were or why he was in the back of their van, but he was helpless, his arms immobile, and had no idea where they were going. He could have kicked himself for letting himself be taken so easily. All that training and he couldn’t defend himself. 

Daniel felt the van speed up and heard the roar of the road. We are on the freeway, he thought. He knew that sound, heard it every morning as he drove to work. He breathed, once, twice, and tried to calm his panic and concentrate. He knew that if he could keep track of where they were going, it may help him later. He started to count the seconds before he felt the van move to the right for the exit.

As they moved through the city, Daniel found himself losing track of the movement of the van and, to his frustration, by the time they came to a sudden stop, he had no idea where they were.

Daniel heard the van doors open and his arms were held as he was dragged from the van. He staggered to keep his balance as he felt the drop from the back of the van. The person holding him gave him no time to recover his footing as they started to pull him away. Another held the bag that was over Daniel’s head, twisting the material in his grip, forcing Daniel to follow. 

Daniel tried to take in his surroundings. He could hear the echo of their footsteps, telling him that the area was large, with high ceilings. Daniel could smell oil and grease, like a garage. The floor under him was hard and uneven. 

A door was opened, and he was pulled through and then down a corridor. He bumped against the walls on his left and then right, telling him it was narrow. He was moved through another door and thrown to a hard floor. He fell on his side, his hip hitting the floor painfully, making him cry out. Someone dragged him towards a wall and moved behind him, cutting the cable ties. The ties were quickly replaced with handcuffs, his hands secured behind his back.

Footsteps walked away and, after a minute or two, returned. They were dragging something. Daniel heard a heavy weight thrown to the floor and the familiar click of handcuffs.

The bag was pulled from Daniel’s head, the light blinding him. He squinted and his eyes adjusted to the light just in time for him to see a large grey door closing, then the sound of a heavy lock turning.

Daniel was sitting on a hard, grey floor, brick walls painted white surrounded him, and a single strip light hung from the ceiling. There were no windows. He pulled on his arms and he turned to see the cuffs were connected to a large metal radiator by a chain no more than a meter long.

He looked around the room and realised he wasn’t alone. Next to the wall on the right Johnny was lying on his side, arms similarly cuffed behind him, but this time secured to a large metal ring that was bolted to the wall. He wasn’t moving and his eyes were closed.

‘Johnny?’ Daniel said tentatively. Johnny didn’t stir. ‘Johnny’ Daniel said louder. There was still no response. ‘Johnny, Johnny! Please wake up!’ he called. Still nothing. Daniel moved backwards and leant back against the wall, watching his cellmate for movement.

********************

Time went by, Daniel wasn’t sure how long. Johnny hadn’t moved, hadn’t stirred at all. Daniel started to worry. What had they done to him? Was he injured? Daniel watched and could see the signs of breathing, Johnny’s chest rising and falling, so he knew that he was alive, but why wouldn’t he wake up?

There was the sudden sound of a lock and the door was opened. A man walked him, grey suit, wearing a balaclava. 

‘What the hell is this? Where the hell are we?’ Daniel demanded answers. He didn’t want this man to see he was scared, wanted him to see that Daniel was still in control.

‘You’re safe, Mr LaRusso’ The man said calmly. He didn’t begin to answer any of Daniel’s questions. He was clearly used to not having to explain himself.

‘Why are we here?’ Daniel tried again, trying to calm his voice.

‘You are worth money, Mr LaRusso. This is a simple transaction. Once we get what we want, you can go’

Daniel stopped. ‘You’re kidnapping us for ransom?’. There was disbelief in his voice. ‘But...how much?’

‘Our demand will be twelve million dollars. As soon as we receive it you can go. If you don’t make trouble, you’ll be totally safe, you have my word’

‘What about him?’ Daniel gestured to a still quiet Johnny. Why wouldn’t he wake up? 

The man looked at Johnny, shrugged. ‘We do not need him. My men took him as he was causing a scene. We will dispose of him’

The man pulled a gun out of his shoulder holster and walked over to where Johnny lay still. He pointed the gun down towards Johnny’s head.

Daniel struggled against the cuffs on his wrists ‘No wait! Don’t! Please!’

The man pulled the safety on his handgun back, pointed it back down at Johnny. 

Daniel panicked, thought, and said ‘No! You don’t have to kill him. He has money! His stepfather is rich. Just stop, please’ Daniel pleaded

The man stopped and looked thoughtful. 

Daniel continued. ‘I know his stepfather, he loves him, he will pay’ he lied. 

The man hesitated, looking, considering Daniel’s words, and put his gun back in his holster.

Daniel let out a long sigh of relief. He was shaking with adrenaline, he tried to calm himself ‘So…. what happens now?’ Daniel asked.

‘We’ll make the request and when the money comes through, you can leave. Like I said, it is a simple transaction. If we don’t get our money, then…. I’m afraid you know how it goes’.

Daniel just nodded. 

The man looked down at Johnny, considering him and turned back to Daniel. ‘You know your friend broke one of my men’s noses, knocked a tooth out of the other. They are pissed off’

‘Yeah. He’ll do that’ Daniel responded. 

************************

Johnny opened his eyes, squinted against the light. He was dizzy but starting to come around. His head hurt, his spine tingled unpleasantly, his muscles twitching. His shoulders ached. He tried to move and realised that his hands were secured. He tried to sit up; his legs felt weak.

‘Johnny?’ He heard someone say his name.

Johnny lifted his head heavily, looked up and saw Daniel sat on the floor opposite him. 

‘LaRusso’ he said, groggily. ‘What the….’

He turned, looking at the chain behind him, turned his neck to look down at his hands behind him. Johnny started to pull, yanking at the chain behind him, the tight cuffs cutting into the skin of his wrists.

‘Johnny, stop. Don’t bother. They’re not coming off’ Daniel said quietly, watching Johnny wrench his shoulders back, struggling. ‘You are just going to hurt yourself, stop’ he continued softly. Daniel could see Johnny panic and tried to calm him.

Johnny looked at Daniel, eyes wide. He swallowed. His throat was so dry.

‘What the hell happened?’ he croaked.

Daniel signed. ‘I think we have been kidnapped, for want of a better way of putting it’

‘What they fuck? Kidnapped? Are you kidding me? Why’ Johnny was trying to piece together his memories. He remembered a fight and then a pain unlike anything he had felt before. His ribs burned. It started to come back to him, the van, men in masks, Daniel being dragged away from his car. He hadn’t even thought as he ran towards them.

Johnny tried to breath, tried to think. ‘What do they want?'

Daniel hesitated. ‘They want money’

Johnny shook his head. ‘Money, what do you mean money?’ His head was still fuzzy.

‘I mean...you know…. ransom money’ Daniel explained.

Johnny looked at him, considered what he had just been told. ‘But…. I don’t have any money’

‘They came for me. You tried to stop them. Uh...thanks for that by the way’

‘Any time, LaRusso. And what, they just grabbed me as well?’

‘I think so, yeah. You were causing a scene, screwing up their plans. A witness and all that’. Daniel stopped talking, thought about his next words. ‘They were going to shoot you. I talked them out of it’.

Johnny stopped and just looked at Daniel. ‘Glad to hear it’ he finally said. Johnny took in his surroundings. He pulled again on the chain behind him, causing it to bang loudly on the metal ring. He gave one final pull before giving up, realising that it was useless. ‘So why am I here? Just keeping you company?’ 

‘Well….I... uh...I told them…. I told them that you had money. That they could get money for you. You know…. from your Stepfather’. Daniel said as Johnny's face changed from surprise to anger.

‘You said what?! Why would you say that?!’ 

'I’m sorry! They were going to shoot you. There was a guy in here with a gun. In this room, they were going to do it right in front of me. I had to say something to stop them. To get us some time’ Daniel spoke fast. He had been scared and had just said the first thing that had come into his head.

‘Jesus. What happens when they find out you lied? I’m fucking dead. And they won’t be too happy with you either’ Johnny sighed. He moved back so that he was leaning against the wall, tipped his head back so the top of his head rested on the wall.

‘I don’t know. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose’

Johnny looked at him and tipped his head back against the wall, closed his eyes. Daniel also moved back so he was against the wall, leaned back with his legs stretched out in front of him. Daniel watched Johnny, didn’t know Johnny well enough to know how he would handle the situation. Daniel needed him to stay calm.

‘Are you OK, Johnny?’

Johnny opened his eyes and looked at Daniel. ‘I’m fine, LaRusso. Don’t worry about me’ He paused. ‘This ransom thing, how does it work? They make a demand, wait for someone to pay. I know you’re the big hot-shot car salesman but how do they even know you have the cash?’

‘I... uh...I have insurance against this sort of thing’ Daniel explained, suddenly embarrassed. 

‘That’s a thing? Why would you have that?'

‘It’s becoming standard when you own a large business. We have insurance against a couple of things and one of them covers kidnapping situations. Amanda set it up when we expanded’.

‘How much?’

‘How much?’ Daniel repeated the questions, confused.

‘How much are you worth, LaRusso? What are they asking for you?’

‘Twelve million’

Johnny whistled. ‘And you have insurance for that?’

‘Uh, yeah’

‘How much for me? I hope it isn’t much. If Sid got a demand for twelve million for me, that son of a bitch would have a heart attack laughing’

‘I don’t know’

Johnny just nodded. He didn’t want to talk anymore, he ached, and the bright lights were giving him a headache. He leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

*******************

Amanda looked at her phone. Still no answer.

‘Are you OK, Mum?’ Sam asked.

Amanda looked up from her phone to her daughter. ‘Your father should have been home by now. He was going to see Johnny, talk about that stupid committee meeting’

‘Maybe they went for a drink?’ Sam suggested. 

Amanda looked back at her phone. ‘He’s not picking up his phone. It’s been too long. He said he would be home'.

‘Let’s try Johnny. Robby will have his number. I’ll ask him to call him. Don’t worry Mum, I’m sure he just forgot about the time’

********************

Johnny broke the long silence. ‘So, this insurance thing?’

‘What about it?’ Daniel replied, eyes closed. 

‘You said you have insurance against this. Do you think they know about the insurance and that’s why they picked you up? There are loads of people in LA they could have grabbed. Why you?

‘I don’t know, Johnny’ still not looking at him

I mean, think about it. Somewhere in an insurance office, an employee earning fuck all an hour, has a list of people with these policies. They look down the list of celebrities, football stars, politicians, those guys, and they find a low-level business owner in LA who is insured for twelve million. They pass it onto these goons and here we are’

Daniel opened his eyes and looked over at Johnny, considering what he said. Shrugged. ‘Sounds about right’

‘Pretty dumb if you ask me’

‘Well, thank you for your analysis. This is all very helpful’ Daniel snapped. Closed his eyes again, he was trying to relax, concentrate on his breathing, but Johnny wouldn’t shut up.

‘Hey, I’m here as well. I should have just left you to it’

Daniel’s eyes flew open. Johnny was pissing him off. ‘Well, why didn’t you? At least then I would have some peace, rather than being chained to a fucking radiator, stuck in a room with you!’

The two men were silent.

‘I need a piss’

‘Johnny, please don’t’ Daniel sighed.

‘What? I need a piss’. Johnny raised his voice. ‘Hey! Someone! I need a fucking piss!’ he stopped, listened. ‘Where do you want me to piss in here?!’ He shouted at the door.

‘Johnny, you are not pissing in here’

‘You had better get used to it, LaRusso, if we’re gonna be cell mates’ Johnny started to bang the chain against the metal. ‘Hey! Someone! I need to piss!’ He shouted louder. ‘Hey, dickheads!’

The door opened and a masked man came in. ‘What the fuck are you shouting about?’

‘I need you to let me move. I need a piss’

‘You can piss in here’. The man left to leave the room.

‘Can I have a bucket or something? And I need my hands. Unless you are gonna hold my dick for me?’

‘Right, fine’ The man walked out of the room, came back with a key. ‘I’ll move your hand to the front. You don’t move, you hear me’

He came towards Johnny with the keys and removed one hand from the cuffs. As soon as he did, Johnny kicked his legs out from under him, pulled him to the floor, wrapped his free forearm around the man’s neck and started to squeeze. The man cried out, struggled, kicking his legs out.

A second man ran in and pointed his gun at Johnny. ‘Let him go’

Johnny squeezed harder. The man choked and struggled. The barrel of the gun was pushed into Johnny’s cheek. ‘I said, let him go’

‘OK, OK man’ Johnny let go and the man fell to the floor breathing heavily, holding his throat. ‘I’ve let go’

He turned to the man knelt on the floor, trying to catch his breath. ‘You cuff him. What the fuck are you playing at?’

‘He needed to pee’ The man wheezed as he pulled Johnny’s hands behind his back and secured the handcuffs.

‘Just get out’. As the first man left, the second turned to Johnny and hit him in the face with his gun. The man crouched down as Johnny spat blood onto the floor. ‘Are you going to be a problem?’

Johnny spat on the floor again, looked up at him and smiled. ‘Damn right I am. Uncuff me and put that gun down. I’ll show you a problem, you fucking pussy’.

The man just laughed and got up, walking towards the door. Turned to Daniel. ‘I like your friend’

‘He is _not_ my friend’

The door closed and they heard the lock. Daniel looked over to Johnny, who was back sitting against the wall. There was blood on his chin, and he was trying to wipe it with his shoulder.

‘You are going to get us fucking killed’ Daniel said angrily. 

‘Oh, don’t get your panties in a bunch, LaRusso. They are not going to kill us until they get their money’ 

‘But Johnny’’. Daniel paused, didn’t know how to say it. ‘What if your stepfather doesn’t pay?’

Johnny paused and just looked at Daniel. He sighed and finally spoke. ‘We both know he isn’t going to pay anything for me. I’m toast when they find I don’t have money. May as well make their life difficult while I’m here’

‘That’s not true, I….’ Daniel started.

‘Stop. You don’t have to say anything’ 

********************

‘Police please’

‘What’s your emergency?’

‘My husband, he hasn’t come home. He left yesterday and we can’t get hold of him’

‘You want to report him missing?’ the operator asked.

‘Yes. Yes, we do’

‘When was he last seen?’

‘I don’t know. He was heading to Reseda and we think he met a friend, but we don’t know. We can’t get hold of him either’

‘OK, I will take some details, and someone will call you back. In the meantime, stay by your phone’

‘Thank you’

Amanda gave the operator the information and hung up the phone. She looked over at her daughter and Robby. 

‘Where do you think he is, Mum’ Sam asked from her seat at the table. Her eyes were full of worry.

‘I don’t know, honey’ Amanda sat next to her, placing the phone in front of them, preparing to wait for the call.

Robby started to pace. He stopped and looked at them both. ‘I can’t just sit here. I need to do something. I’m going to go and look for him’

Sam got up. ‘I think that’s a good idea, Mum. We are going to go out and look’

‘OK, I can’t see the harm. Call me if you find anything’

‘We will’

Sam and Robby got into the car and headed across town. Sam was driving. ‘Where should we do’ she asked.

‘Let’s go to my Dad’s first. Maybe Mr LaRusso is there. Or my Dad may know where his went’

‘What if he isn’t there?’

‘We’ll try both dojos. After that we will just keep looking. There aren't too many places where he would have gone.

They drove across town, pulled up outside the apartment building in Reseda. Sam and Robby got out and walked to the front door, knocking. There was no answer. 

Robby banged on the door. ‘Dad!’ Still no replay. He pulled his phone out. ‘I’m going to try and call again’ He held his phone to his ear as he rang. ‘He’s not picking up’

They turned and started walking back to the car. They got in and Sam started the engine. ‘Where to now?’

‘Mr LaRusso went to see Dad. Let’s try Cobra Kai. Maybe they met there’

**********************

Miguel stood outside the Cobra Kai dojo, hands framing his face as he looked through the window. ‘We did have practice today, didn’t we?’

‘Yeah. Sensei’s car is there. He must be here’ Aisha replied.

‘The door’s locked’ Miguel banged on the door to the dojo. ‘Hey, Sensei, can we come in?!’

‘It’s really dark in there. Are you sure he’s here?’

‘Guys, Sensei’s car is unlocked, and his phone is here?’

Miguel and Aisha walked over to Bert who was standing next to the car, phone in hand. The phone was on, but the screen was smashed. They could see twelve missed calls on the screen. Someone was trying to contact him.

Miguel took the phone from Bert’s hand. ‘He must have dropped it’

Aisha opened the car door. ‘Why would Sensei have left his car unlocked? It’s gonna get stolen’

They turned as a white car pulled next to them and Sam and Robby got out. 

‘Have you seen my Dad?’ Sam asked

‘No, why would he be here?’ Miguel answered.

‘We can’t find him. He came here to see Johnny’

We can’t find Sensei either. His car is here. We found his phone, but he’s gone’

Sam looked around, running her hand through her hair with worry. She stopped. ‘That’s my Dad’s car!’ Sam ran over to the black Audi. She looked through the window. ‘His phone is in there!’ She looked up at Robby. ‘Why are their cars here?’

Miguel stepped forward. ‘What’s going on?’

‘My Dad is missing, and he was with Johnny’ Sam turned back to Robby. ‘Do you think something happened to them?’

‘You think something happened to Sensei?’ 

‘I don’t know. This is weird’ Sam replied

They heard a voice behind them. ‘Blondie got into a fight. They took him away’

They all turned to look over at Lynn, the homeless woman who hung about in the area. 

‘What did you say?’ Robby asked, walking towards her.

‘Blondie. He fought some guys. They took him and another man away’

Sam followed Robby. ‘What other guy?’ she asked.

‘That’s all I’m gonna tell you. You want more, you pay’

Sam opened her purse. ‘I have fifty dollars’ She held the cash out to Lynn.

Lynn snatched the money from her hand. ‘There was a white van. Some guys jumped out and grabbed him. Blondie tried to stop them, and they took both of them. Looked like blondie got it bad’

‘What do you mean, got it bad?’ 

‘Knocked him out. Then they drove away’

‘You saw all this?’

‘Yeah, happened right out here yesterday’

‘You didn’t think to call the police?’ 

Lynn shrugged. ‘What am I gonna call the police for?’

Sam stepped towards her in anger, started to say something. Robby grabbed her arm, started to lead her away. ‘It doesn’t matter’ he turned back to Lynn. ‘Thank you’ 

‘Anytime, handsome’

‘We need to go’ Robby and Sam started towards their car.

‘I’m coming with you’ Miguel followed and climbed into the car.

‘No, Miguel, you stay here’ 

‘No way! I’m coming. Something happened to Sensei. I’m coming’ He said, determined.

‘Sam, let him come’ Robby said. 

‘OK, get in’ They all got into the car and drove back to the LaRusso house. Sam put her foot down, the quicker she could get home the quicker she could report back on what they had found out.

*********************

The two men had sat in silence for a while, not wanting to talk about their situation. Not knowing what to say to each other. Johnny ached, the punishment he had taken over the past day starting to take its toll. His face was swelling up with a purple bruise and he tasted blood. He couldn't get comfortable sitting on the hard floor and his shoulders were screaming from his hands being pinned behind him for so long.

He finally decided to break the silence, just to take his mind off his discomfort. ‘So, who do you think these guys are?’ 

‘I don’t know. There are people out there who do this. Kidnap, ransom. I imagine it’s big business. Didn’t think it would happen in LA, though. You hear about it in Mexico City, people getting pulled off the street’

‘How long do you think this all takes? How long do they usually take to ask for ransom? Your insurance to pay out?’

‘I don’t know’

‘What, like 24 hours, 48 hours?’

‘I don’t know, Johnny! Why would I know that?’ he said, annoyed. 

‘I figured you were the expert. You pretty much knew this was going to happen. With you fancy insurance’

‘I didn’t….’ Daniel started to argue back, stopped, decided he couldn’t be bothered to get in another fight. 

There were a few moments of silence.

‘Hey, Daniel’

Daniel looked up, wasn’t used to hearing Johnny call him by his first name.

‘I’m a little scared here, you know’

Daniel sighed, softening to the moment of honesty. ‘I am too, Johnny. But we’ll deal with it. We’ll figure something out. You just gotta stop antagonising them’

Johnny paused, smirked, his bravado back. ‘Nah. If I get the chance, I’m going to bust us out of here’

‘Sure, you are, Johnny.

*********************

‘Mrs LaRusso, we have the security cam footage from the strip mall, and it does look like your husband was taken by someone. It looks like Mr LaRusso was the original target and Mr Lawrence got involved’

‘Oh god’ Amanda put her hand to her mouth. Sam took Robby’s hand and squeezed. ‘Why?’

The detective took out her notebook, wrote something down. ‘We don’t know. Have you heard anything at all? Had any calls at all?’

‘No, nothing’ Amanda sat at the table. The detective sat down opposite her, placed her notebook on the table in front of her.

‘Does your husband have any enemies at all? Anyone who he may have pissed off?’

‘Only Johnny’ Amanda said quietly.

‘Sorry, who was that’ she asked.

‘Oh nothing. Johnny, I mean, they don’t get on. They have some history. It’s not relevant’

‘Well, from the footage, it looks like Mr Lawrence went to your husband’s aid. There was a fight. It looks like he was injured in some way’

‘You think they hurt my Dad. Was he OK?’ Robby asked

The detective looked up at Robby. ‘You’re Mr Lawrence’s son?’ She looked towards Amanda, questions in her eyes.

‘It’s complicated’ Amanda cut in. ‘Robby has been staying with us while his mother is away.’

The woman looked between them. ‘Hmm, OK’ Turned back to Robby. ‘We don’t know. We couldn’t tell. The footage looks like they hit him with a taser but it’s not clear’ 

‘We can trace the van for a couple of miles and then we lose it in a dead zone, no cameras. After that we can only guess based on the area, but there are a lot of warehouses in the part of town. To be frank, Mrs. LaRusso, they could be anywhere’’

Amanda signed, trying to keep back tears she could feel coming. Swallowed a lump in her throat. ‘So, what do we do now?’

‘We have a team on it. We’ll keep some officers here in case anyone tries to call. I need your permission to record any phone calls that come in’

‘Yes, of course. Thank you’ Amanda turned away and let the officer go back to her team. She looked at the three teenagers. ‘Sam, can you go and see how Anthony is doing. Robby, why don’t you order some pizzas’

‘Sure, Mrs LaRusso’

Miguel looked around awkwardly. ‘I need to call my Mum. I need to tell her about Sensei. She’s going to be upset’

‘Of course. Go into the sitting room if you want some privacy. After that Sam can give you a ride home’

‘No, I want to stay here. If that’s OK, I mean. I want to be here when any news comes through’ 

Amanda just nodded, sat down at the table. Robby held her hand. ‘I’m sure they will be alright. They’re tough. They’ll look after each other’

‘I know’ Amanda put her arms around Robby and held him close.

*********************

Twenty-four hours later. Daniel and Johnny had been allowed to move their cuffs to the front of them so that they could drink some water. They had even been taken to the bathroom; guns trained on them the whole time. They hadn’t been given anything to eat and both had long ago stopped feeling hungry, they were now just weak from lack of food.

Much to Daniel’s fear and frustration, Johnny had continued to be a nuisance, lashing out whenever he had the chance. The men holding them had learned to give him a wide berth. Daniel knew that taking action was Johnny’ coping mechanism, preferring to strike out than wait for someone else to dictate their actions. Daniel was afraid that he would push these men too far; kept pleading with Johnny not to make trouble.

‘Gentlemen, we are ready to make our demands, but we need something as proof of life’ Two men stood in the room, one they had already established was the leader.

‘Why don’t we take one of this guy’s fingers? Or maybe I’ll cut his tongue out’ One said, gesturing with his knife at Johnny.

The man stepped too close. Johnny kicked his leg out, connecting with the man’s knee, knocking his feet out from under him.

‘Shit!’ He fell loudly. Johnny went to kick him again and the man moved away quickly, breathing heavily, clutching his knee. 

Johnny settled back on the floor. ‘Come near me again and I’ll knock your teeth out’

The man in the suit looked at his partner on the floor. ‘Are you quite done?’ The second man just nodded.

The first man looked to Johnny. ‘Attack my men again and I’ll shoot you’

‘Yeah, you keep threatening. If you’re gonna shoot me just do it’

The man laughed. Took his camera out and took some photos of Daniel and Johnny. They started to leave.

‘Hey’ Daniel shouted before they left. The men turned. ‘Can we have some food? Please'.

‘We’ll see’ both men turned to leave.

‘Please’ Daniel said. ‘You can’t starve us’

The two men looked at each other, the leader nodded slightly to the other. Daniel sighed with relief.

‘We’ll get you something’

‘Thank you’

The door closed and Johnny looked at Daniel, waiting for another lecture about behaving himself. Daniel didn’t bother, he was too tired to argue with Johnny. 

**********************

Twenty-four hours later.

‘You think they got the demands?’ Johnny asked. 

‘I imagine so’

‘I would love to be a fly on the wall when Sid gets that. I think I would prefer a bullet than him paying out for me’ Johnny laughed darkly.

‘We’ll hear soon enough’

There was silence that Johnny eventually broke. ‘Prison food is shit’ They had been given some small sandwiches and snack food. Not enough for either of them to feel satisfied.

‘Sure is’ Daniel didn’t feel like talking.

Johnny closed his eyes. ‘I am going to go and get the biggest burger when we are out. And a large cold beer’

Daniel couldn’t help but smile at the thought. ‘I’ll join you’ 

Johnny smiled back ‘You’re alright, LaRusso’

Daniel laughed. ‘Didn’t think I would hear you say that again’

They looked up to hear the door open. Three men walked in. The first pointed to Johnny ‘That one’

Two men stepped towards Johnny. ‘Where?’ One asked.

‘His foot is going to be easier’

The two men walked towards Johnny, one pointing a handgun at him. ‘Don’t move’ One said. They both came closer to him.

‘Hey, look...sorry about earlier OK…. I was only messing about...’ Johnny started to say.

The first man hit him, while the other moved behind him and wrapped his arm around Johnny’s neck. Someone grabbed Johnny’s legs and started to pull his shoe and sock off.

‘Leave him alone! Johnny!’ Daniel shouted.

‘Get off me. What the fuck are you doing!’ Johnny struggled, kicking his legs.

‘Oh yeah, this is easier’ was said sarcastically, trying to hold him down.

A large hunting knife was pressed into Johnny’s throat. ‘Stop struggling or I’ll cut your fucking head off’

Johnny watched as a man came towards him with a syringe. He stopped moving. ‘What is that?’ He was scared.

‘Don’t you worry. Just hold still or I’ll miss’. Johnny watched, not daring to move as the syringe was pushed into the vein on the top of his foot. ‘All be over in a moment’

The brown liquid disappeared into the vein. ‘All done’

They let go of Johnny and he fell back on the floor. ‘Sweet dreams, beautiful’ One said as they left the room.

Johnny rolled onto his side, silent, facing away from Daniel

‘Johnny?’ Daniel said shakily

No answer

‘Johnny, are you OK?’’

‘Mmm’ was all Daniel heard

Daniel was scared. What was in that syringe? ‘Johnny? Johnny? Can you get up?’

‘Jesus’ Daniel heard Johnny say.

Daniel was starting to panic. ‘What is it? Are you hurt?’

‘Shut up, LaRusso’ Johnny pulled himself up to sit, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed. ‘Oh god’ he whispered to himself.

‘Johnny, what is it’

‘Please, just shut up’ Johnny replied softly, eyes still closed.

Daniel didn’t say anything, just watched Johnny. He watched until he couldn’t stay awake any longer, long after Johnny had drifted off to sleep.

********************

Daniel woke suddenly to the sound of whimpering. He looked over. Johnny was sat up, scratching his arm frantically

Daniel jumped up ‘Johnny? What is it? What’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know. My skin!’ Johnny cried, scratching harder. Daniel could see long, red nail marks down Johnny’s arms. He had obviously been scratching for a while as Daniel had slept,

‘What’s wrong? What did they do?’

‘It’s on fire. Like ants….’ Johnny breathing was fast and agitated. Daniel could see his face was damp with sweat. Johnny continued to scratch at his arms

‘Oh god, Johnny. Stop doing that. Help! Someone!’ Daniel shouted at the door. Turned back to Johnny. ‘You need to stop scratching; you’re going to hurt yourself. I’ll get you help’

‘Good morning’ a cheerful voice said as the door opened. ‘Did you enjoy our gift?’

Johnny looked up, eyes wide. ‘What did you do to me? My skin….it hurts’

‘Don’t worry, very common with first time use. It’ll pass. You might need this later’ A bucket was placed in front of Johnny. 

‘What did you give him?’ Daniel asked, angrily

Looked at Daniel. ‘Just a bit of smack’. Turned back to Johnny. ‘Something to keep you a little more docile’

‘You gave him heroin!’

‘I did’ he crouched in front of Johnny. Got close to him. ‘Felt good, didn’t it. Mr LaRusso should be jealous. Feels like flying’

Johnny looked up at the man, didn’t respond. He was shaking.

‘You’ll be fine. If you want to throw up, do it in there’ He got up. 

The door closed behind him.

********************

Daniel and Johnny didn’t talk much that day. Daniel watched Johnny. He eventually stopped scratching, hadn’t been sick but was obviously afraid as the drugs left his system. Daniel tried to calm him down when he could but after a while, Daniel just kept silent, tried to be present with Johnny while he went through whatever it was that those drugs were doing to him. Daniel had never seen Johnny genuinely scared before, and the sight frightened him.

Daniel tried to think about what he knew about heroin but all he could think about was the images of the scrawny drug addicts on street corners. He had no experience of being with someone while they were taking it, didn’t know what to expect.

That evening the men came back with the syringe. Johnny was held down but didn’t struggle this time, just looked away as the liquid went into his veins. The same feeling of bliss, like nothing he has experienced before. He switched off and felt a calming in his brain. He stared at the ceiling, letting the feelings wash over him.

Daniel watched him, not daring to speak. Watched the effect the drugs had on Johnny. Saw the look of euphoria on his face, scared of what the drugs were doing to his mind. 

The next morning, same as before, Johnny was distressed, this time he was throwing up, despite having eaten very little. He knelt over the bin, his throat constricting and stomach heaving painfully.

‘Please no, not again’ Johnny cried, the fourth time they came in.

‘You are going to give him an overdose!’ Daniel cried, trying to move closer, helpless to do anything to stop them.

‘Don’t you worry, I know what I am doing. I’m not giving him too much. I’ve given more to people smaller than him. He’ll need the stronger stuff soon but not right now’

An hour later Daniel sat with Johnny, who was lying on the floor looking away, when the door opened.

The man in the suit walked in. ‘Mr LaRusso, we are leaving. My business associate has his money. We are taking you back to your family’ 

‘What? Now? But what about Johnny? I’m not going without him’

‘We haven't heard anything from his old man. I wonder now if you were lying to me about him. Anyway, he stays here, you go.’ The man looked at Johnny. ‘Believe it or not, I like your friend. He’s tough, doesn't take any shit. If we get paid, he can go. If we don’t, I’ll decide what to do with him’

‘No, please. Let me take him home’ Daniel pleaded as a second man came towards him.

They unchained Daniel from the radiator, placed the black cloth back over his head and used a cable tie to secure his hands behind him again. Daniel was shouting for Johnny as they took him out. Johnny didn’t stir from his place on the floor.


	2. Falling To Pieces

Daniel was outside. The bag was pulled from his head and he was out by a dock, warehouses behind him. His hands were secured behind his back and the bright sun hurt his eyes. He heard the tires screech as the van drove away. He staggered and fell to his knees. 

Minutes later he heard sirens and then hands his shoulders. ‘Mr LaRusso’ He looked up. ’Can you hear me?’ He nodded slowly, he was disoriented, he could feel tears in his eyes as someone cut through the cable ties and helped him to his feet. The person then started to gently walk him towards the ambulance. 

‘Let’s get him to the hospital’ he heard someone say.

A woman in a suit ran towards him, said sharply. ‘Mr LaRusso, are you by yourself?’ He didn’t respond. ‘Mr LaRusso, is anyone with you?’ She said again.

Daniel just shook his head. He started to say something, but she was already speaking loudly into her phone ‘No, he’s not with him……’ he didn’t hear the rest of it as she walked away from him.

The paramedics moved the police officers away and they brought a stretcher over. 

**********************

Daniel sat on the hospital bed; Amanda was holding his hand.

The same woman was back. She was the detective in charge of the case. ‘Mr LaRusso, is there anything that you can tell me about where you were? How long do you think you were in the van for?'

‘I don’t know. It couldn’t have been much more than thirty minutes. I tried to remember the route, but I lost track of it. I know at one point we were on the freeway, I recognised the sounds’

The woman looked at her notebook. ‘This was about 3.45 in the afternoon. So somewhere on the freeway that could have been accessed in around 30 minutes at that time of day’

Daniel tried to recall every detail. ‘I remember when we got out, I was in a room that smelt of oil. Gas pumps maybe. The ground was solid, like cement and the ceilings were high. The van drove in. Maybe a garage of some kind?

‘You said that there were four men? Three who took you?’

‘Yes. There was another. The one who was in charge. He said that he was working for someone else, just a ‘business associate’.

‘So, you don’t think they planned to take Mr Lawrence?’

‘No, no. That was an accident. He was pissed off that Johnny was there. He…. he wanted to shoot him. I told him that he could get money from him’ Daniel looked at Amanda, who squeezed his hand. ‘Johnny is still there. We’ve got to find him?’ 

‘We are doing everything we can. Did you get a look at anyone? Anything you can identify?’

Daniel tried to think. ‘No, they wore masks, we never saw anyone’s face. Maybe I would recognise their voices. I don’t know…..’ He stopped. ‘The men, they started to give him heroin, Johnny I mean. I don’t know why. He kept on…. being Johnny. Lashing out at them, antagonising them. Not letting them see he was scared’ He looked at the detective as she noted something down. ‘He didn’t want to take it. A guy showed up with a syringe each day. They held him down’

She looked thoughtful. ‘And they didn’t give you anything?’

‘No, nothing’ Daniel rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. ‘I shouldn't have said that he had money. I should have kept quiet’

‘You saved his life. You got him time, which is what he needed’

Daniel looked between the detective and the uniformed officer with her. ‘Please, you have to find him. If something happens to him…I don’t know if I will forgive myself’

‘Mr LaRusso, I promise, we are doing all we can to find your friend’

*******************

Johnny woke up. His mind felt sluggish, his limbs heavy. He raised his head slowly. Johnny looked over to Daniel. The chain was lying on the flood, the handcuffs open. 

‘Daniel’ he murmured. He didn’t trust what he was seeing, couldn’t focus. ‘Daniel, are you there?’ There was no answer. He was tired, couldn't think. He laid back on the floor and passed out.

Johnny woke again a few hours later. He opened his eyes, looking at the floor, not wanting to confirm what he already knew. He sat up, tried to clear his head. He was so thirsty.

He looked at the place where Daniel had sat. Johnny was used to being by himself, had come to terms with it over the years but right in that moment he had never felt so alone. He took a long, shaking breath in, breathed out, tried to clam himself. He could feel his pulse racing, not sure if that was the drugs or the panic.

********************

Sometime later the door opened.

‘Hello Johnny’ The man in a mask crouched on the floor. 

Johnny looked up. Didn’t answer. 

‘That’s OK. I only need you to listen. Your friend has gone, he paid up. Now we need to discuss your situation’ He sat on the floor, against the wall opposite Johnny. ‘We have contacted your Stepfather. He hasn’t responded. Nothing, not even a rejection’

Johnny sighed. ‘Yeah, that sounds about right’

‘I think your friend lied to me. Your Stepfather has no money’

Johnny chuckled. ‘Oh no, he has money alright. That’s pretty much all he has anymore. He just isn’t going to spend any of it on me’ Johnny looked the man, could only see his eyes. ‘He was never going to pay anything. You know that now. So, what happens next?’

The man got to his feet. ‘I will let you know when I decide.’ He started towards the door.

‘Decide what? Wait, decide what? What happens now?’ The door closed with no response.

‘Fuck!’ Johnny exclaimed to himself. He turned, put his foot on the wall and started to pull on the cuffs round his wrist. They cut into his wrist and he pulled harder, ignoring the pain, trying to twist his wrists through them. ‘Goddamn it!’ he stopped pulling, kicked the wall again. He looked down at his wrists, the skin was red and raw.

**********************

Two days had gone by since Daniel was released. He was home, having been given a clean bill of health from the doctors. It was 3am and he was pacing the living room in his robe. Amanda stood at the top of the stairs, watched him. She watched him wringing his hands over and over. Watched him run his hands through his hair. She walked down the stairs and came up behind him. Daniel jumped, startled.

‘It’s me. It’s only me’ she said, wrapping her arms around him. He breathed and hugged his wife.

‘Sorry, I was miles away’ he said

‘You have been up for hours. You need to sleep’ she said, looking up into his eyes. Her husband seemed to have aged ten years in the past week.

Daniel pulled away from his wife. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t sleep. I need to do something. I…...I need to do...anything. Maybe I’ll go to the police tomorrow. See if they have an update’ Daniel had started to pace again without realising it. 

Amanda stood in front of him, took him in her arms. ‘I am sure they are doing all they can. If they had an update, they would tell you’

Daniel put his head on her shoulder, let himself be held. ‘I just…. I can’t just sleep while Johnny is……’ He sighed, hugged her closer. ‘I’m really scared for him. He shouldn’t even be there. It was supposed to be me’.

‘Let’s just get you to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow. Please, you need to rest’

Daniel let himself be led upstairs. Mid way up the stairs he stopped. ‘I know what I can do. I can speak to Johnny’s stepfather. Maybe he will pay…...I could talk to him’ Daniel’s voice was hopeful. He thought for a moment. ‘Yeah, I’ll do that. I’m sure he is a reasonable man’

Amanda continued to lead him to the bedroom. ‘Let’s have a discussion tomorrow morning. Now you need to sleep’

‘OK, honey. You’re right’ Daniel collapsed on the bed and within seconds he was fast asleep. Amanda sat up in bed and watched her husband sleep, watched his face relax and turned the bedside light off.

*********************

Johnny woke suddenly, looked round to see the same man sitting opposite him. He had been alone with his thoughts for the past 48 hours, only being visited with food but no one had spoken a word to him, ignored his questions and protests. 

‘You’re awake’ the man said

‘What the hell do you want?’ Johnny said, sitting up. He put his hands to his face, rubbed his eyes and rang his fingers through his hair. He would have killed for a shower, having worn the same clothes since he arrived. He felt grimy and sickly, the lasting feeling of the heroin making him feel dirty somehow, as if his body was contaminated. 

‘I want to talk. About your situation,’ the man said.’

‘What is there to talk about? Just let me go or shoot me’

‘You don’t really want me to do that’

‘Do what?’

‘Shoot you. That’s not really what you want’ the man said, cocking his head as if to consider Johnny. 

‘Better than sitting here forever. Just say what you came to say and get out’

The man laughed. Looked at his nails for a moment, thinking. Looked up at Johnny. ‘I told your friend that I like you and I do. If I didn’t you would be dead already'. 

‘Well that’s good to hear’ Johnny muttered, sarcastically.

‘I have something of a deal for you. You're tough, you don’t take any shit, you can fight. I need people like that. Work for me, and we call this little incident even’

Johnny stared at him. ‘This little incident?’ he repeated, laughed. ‘Fuck you, I don’t owe you anything. Work for you? With those pricks out there. I don’t think so’

‘I pay very well. You might find you enjoy it. I know you will be good at it’

‘And what is it exactly that you do? Apart from kidnapping, of course’

‘Lots of things. Moving stuff around, weapons, girls. Whatever someone needs. You'll begin to see I am very good at it. I’ll give you some time to think about it’

‘I don’t need fucking time. The answer’s no. I don’t need a job, but thanks for the offer’ Johnny said with a smirk. He knew he was antagonising this man, he could almost hear Daniel in the back of his head telling him to think before he spoke, but Daniel wasn’t there and Johnny ignored it.

‘OK Johnny. That’s your call. I am just putting my cards on the table.’ The man got up, took something from his coat pocket. A syringe. ‘Sorry, I have to do this.

‘You can fuck off with that’ Johnny said, moving away. The man came towards Johnny, crouched down next to him. 

The man took his gun out, pushed the barrel against Johnny’s thigh. ‘We can do this the hard way or the easy way’.

‘Why? I’m not going anywhere. Please…. you don't have to'. he pleaded as the syringe got closer. Johnny looked at it. It was different. Not the familiar brown liquid, this was white. ‘What is that? What the fuck are you giving me?’ 

‘I promise you; you’ll feel better’ he moved closer and Johnny kicked out, connecting with the man's jaw. 

The man fell back with a cry, the syringe flew across the floor. He sat up and put his hand to his mouth, looked at his fingers. There was blood. He chuckled and got up. 

Johnny moved back against the wall. He was breathing heavily with adrenaline. The man stepped towards him and he prepared to kick out again. He put his hands on the floor for leverage and tried a round kick at the man’s head, but he stepped away and Johnny only connected with air. 

The man stepped into the corner of the room, started to take his suit jacket off. ‘OK, Johnny. You want to do this the hard way. That’s fine with me’ he raised his fists and moved towards Johnny. 

Johnny knew that he had no chance using his fists with his hands still cuffed, he could do some damage with his kicks, but he was at a serious disadvantage. He didn’t care about the outcome, it was the fight that was important. To keep fighting.

Johnny prepared to kick again, tried to get his legs around the man’s ankles, bring him down. He was close but the man steadied himself on the wall at the last minute, regained his balance and stamped down on Johnny’s other leg, getting a direct hit on the shin bone. Johnny cried out and was momentarily distracted by the pain. The man took the opportunity to go for a head shot and punched Johnny. It was all over quickly; as Johnny stopped, recovering from the hit, the man drove his knee into Johnny’s face.

Johnny fell back on the floor, dazed. As he did the man picked up the syringe, crouched down again and took hold of Johnny’s foot. Johnny didn’t struggle as he felt the needle enter his vein.

Johnny closed his eyes as the door locked. He waited for that usual rush as the drugs travelled through his blood stream and hit his brain, but it didn’t come. There was nothing. Johnny breathed, looked up at the ceiling, clenching, and unclenching his fist, waiting for whatever this new concoction had for him. He waited.

*******************

Daniel walked up the path to the large stone house in front of him. He paused at the bottom of the large, imposing staircase up to the front door. Looked across at the vast lawn in front, obviously professional tended. Thought about what it must have been like to live in such a home, to grow up here. He knew that things were not as they seemed, that those years had not been good ones for Johnny. But at the same time, looking around, he felt that old doubt that things could have been so bad. Those feelings that come from his years in New Jersey, him and his mother worrying about money. That familiar feeling that the rich could never have it that bad, no matter what they may say about the things that happen behind closed doors.

He knocked on the large door and waited. It was eventually opened by an older woman, perhaps a housekeeper of some sorts. She looked him up and down and held the door open. 

‘He’ll see you in his office’. She turned and started across the large hall. Daniel followed.

As he walked through the house, he looked up at the high ceilings, curved staircase, vases, paintings on the wall. This didn’t feel like a home, it felt more like a museum, an art gallery. Daniel couldn't imagine this was the kind of house that tolerated having a young boy running around it’s halls. 

He entered the wooden panelled office. Sid sat behind a large desk. He didn’t get up as Daniel entered. 

‘Mr LaRusso, you said you needed to speak to me urgently. I know what you are here to discuss so let’s make it quick. I have lunch at 12 and don’t expect to be kept long’

Daniel started to speak and was cut off. 

‘No, let me save you time. I said I know why you are here, and my answer is no. My answer was no to the police and it is no to you. My Stepson said he didn’t want my money, I am just following his wishes’

‘But Sir’ Daniel started. ‘This is different. He…. you could be saving his life’.

‘Ha! What life. You think that loser is worth five million dollars of my money. Do you know how much of my money that kid has taken off me over the years? No, no more’ Sid looked at Daniel, folded his arms.

‘But please, Sir. He is only there because of me. He shouldn’t have gotten involved’. Daniel pleaded.

‘Then you pay. I’m sorry you wasted your time coming here Mr LaRusso, but you are not getting a penny of my money. If you care that much, you pay him. I have flushed enough money down the toilet on that bum’.

Daniel started to get angry, felt his fists tense at his side, took a breath trying to calm himself. ‘OK, don’t do it for Johnny, do it for his mother. You loved her, didn’t you. She would want him home, safe.’

‘She is dead, Mr LaRusso’

Daniel sighed ‘I know, but….’

‘Why do you care so much anyway? You’re not his friend’ 

Daniel looked up, about to protest.

‘You think I don’t know what goes on in my own house. I know you. The Karate Kid, right?’ Sid laughed. ‘I wasn't there but I heard you got him good. You should have seen him back then, moping around the house like it was the end of the world. Didn’t finish high school, no college. All because of some stupid karate tournament’.

Daniel knew what that tournament had meant, that it wasn’t the loss of the fight that had floored Johnny. The night in the parking lot, Johnny’s adopted father attacking him like that. The damage that night had done. Daniel didn’t speak. 

‘It was the least I could do when I threw him out’

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts; he was confused. ‘Threw him out? Who? When?’

‘Your new friend. Sulking around here. I did him a favour. Sent him packing’ Sid said with a smug smile. He knew he was riling Daniel up.

‘When?’

‘Oh, about six months after your little fight. The kid turned eighteen, time for him to face the real world’

‘You threw him out’ Daniel said, shocked.

‘Too right I did. Let me tell you, Mr LaRusso, when I turned eighteen, I had already opened my first business, and I wasn’t given the opportunities I gave him. Oh, his mother fought me, but this is my goddamn house. He left; god knows where he ended up. It wasn't long before he ran out of money, begging us to help him. I never let him starve, kept him out of prison, but the gravy train was over’

Daniel looked at him. Thought about his own kids, about what it would mean to throw them out of the house, abandon them like that. He wasn't able to hide his anger anymore. ‘You mean old son of a bitch. You threw a kid out onto the street’

Sid waved his hand, dismissively. Put both hands on his desk, pushed himself up to standing. ‘I think this conversation is over’ He pushed a button at his desk and his housekeeper arrived, so quickly there was no doubt that she had been close by, probably hearing every word. ‘Mr LaRusso is leaving’

‘OK, I’m going’ Daniel started to leave. He turned. ‘I don’t care who he was when he was when we were young, but your Stepson is a better man than you will ever be’. He stalked out.

As he walked down the driveway, the housekeeping followed him. ‘Mr LaRusso?’ She said.

‘Yes’.

She pressed a piece of paper into his hands. ‘Please, if you see Johnny again, tell him to call me. I haven't seen him in so long’ She said.

Daniel looked at the paper and back into her face. ‘Yeah, sure’ He said, bemused.

‘He was always such a sweet boy’ She turned and walked back to the house, not looking back.

************************

Forty minutes went by and Johnny started to react to the drugs. He could feel his heart rate increase, his muscles tingled. He felt euphoric but this was different. His mind was racing, he couldn't catch hold of one thought before another pushed it out of his way. His teeth ached; he could hear rushing in his ears. Johnny lay on his side, eyes wide, staring at the wall, listening to his own heart beat moving through his body, so strong he felt like he could feel it through the floor, like someone had placed a loud speaker in the room and turned the base up. 

An hour later Johnny left like he was coming down off an adrenaline high. He felt restless, he sat with his knees to his chest. There was a darkness in the room with him, like something malevolent standing over him, watching him. Was sure he could see it in the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and pushed his eye sockets into his knees. Didn't dare look up for fear of seeing what the presence he could feel in the room with him was.

***********************

Johnny was dizzy as he felt someone in front of him, his eyes were closed. He heard his cuffs being undone and was pulled to his feet. He opened his eyes as someone took his hands behind his back and used a cable tie to secure them. 

The world went dark again, someone covered his head with something. 

Johnny's mind still didn't feel like his own and he struggled to piece together what was happening to him. 

Johnny was taken down a long corridor and outside, he knew he was outside, could feel the fresh air around him. There was a van waiting, its engine running. Johnny felt the edge of the tailgate and was pushed up the step. He tripped and someone took hold of him before he could fall. He was pushed into a seat along the side of the van and they started to move. 

As they travelled Johnny tried to think but he was exhausted. His mind couldn't focus. He could still hear his own heartbeat, the heavy beat of it, he felt so disassociated from it. It didn't feel like his mind and body were connected. 

After a while, the van stopped. The doors were opened, and Johnny felt a hand on his arm, and he was pulled from the back. They walked for a few meters and stopped. 

Someone pulled the black cloth from Johnny's head. He squinted against the headlights of the van. He looked around. They were at a large construction site, the skeletons of buildings around them, the floor sand. Johnny turned and stepped back with surprise as he realised they were standing on the edge of a large hole. Easily 30 meters wide, so deep that the bottom dropped away into the darkness. 

A man took hold of Johnny as another stepped in front of him. No one was wearing a mask. Johnny's pulse started to race as he realised the implications of this, that they no longer feared him seeing their faces. Didn't fear him identifying them.

'What's going on?' Johnny asked. He was afraid to hear the answer.

'I'm sorry Johnny. This is the end of the line' the man said. Johnny had spoken to him many times but had never seen his face until now. The man had a gun in his hand.

'No….no…. let’s just talk OK…' Johnny stuttered. He wanted to step away but didn’t dare, the bottomless hole behind him.

'We've talked enough'. The man nodded to his partner, who turned Johnny round. He kicked the back of Johnny's leg, bringing him to his knees.

'No... you can't. Please, just stop.'

'Oh, but I can. You see that.' The man gestured to the huge, solid, concrete cylinder to their right, ten meters wide, twenty meters tall, sitting next to a large crane. 'That and about a thousand tons of cement go into this hole tomorrow morning. And you will be underneath it. No one is ever going to know you are there'.

Johnny's heartbeat started to get faster, he couldn't breathe, felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

'No…. I’m sorry…. let’s just talk OK. You don't have to….' He felt something round and hard on the back of his head, the barrel of a gun. 'Oh Jesus…' Johnny closed his eyes, couldn't bear to look down into the deep hole, into the darkness. 

There was no life flashing before his eyes, he just thought about his son. How he wished he could have made things right. Tears came to his eyes as he realised that no one would ever know what happened to him, that he would never be found.

There was a pause that felt like an eternity and then a gunshot. Pain exploded in Johnny's head and he fell.


	3. Shot In The Dark

**Chapter 3 - Shot in the Dark**

Daniel stood in the door to his dojo, stopped as he saw Robby sitting crossed legged. He looked deep in thought. 

Robby seemed to sense someone was there and looked up. ‘Oh, hi Mr LaRusso’ he said.

Daniel entered the room, took off his shoes and sat next to Robby on the mat. ‘I didn’t mean to disturb. How are you?’

‘I’m OK’ Robby looked at the floor, started to draw patterns on the mat with his finger. He had a lot on his mind but didn’t know how to articulate them. Thought if he started talking, he would never stop. Never having had someone to open up to, he didn’t know where to start.

‘You can talk to me. I know this must be so hard for you’ Daniel said gently. He couldn't imagine what was going through the boy’s head, wanted him to open up to Daniel.

‘I just…. I don’t know where to start’ Robby confessed.

‘You can talk to me. I’m here for you, to listen to whatever you want to say’

Robby turned and looked at him. Daniel was startled by just how sad his eyes looked. Robby suddenly looked so young, it took Daniel’s breath away. He wanted to put his arms around him but knew to keep his distance, to let Robby lead.

‘I’m scared, Mr LaRusso. Scared about my Dad. What if something happens to him? What if he……. doesn’t come home?’ Robby choked out, trying to keep his voice steady. ‘I never really…...you know’

Daniel moved closer to him, wanted to reach out and put his arm around the boy. ‘Robby, your Dad is strong. One of the toughest guys I know. If anyone can handle this, he can’

‘You know I always thought he was the bad guy. My Mum would tell me what a loser he was, I believed her. Did you know he wanted me to stay with him?’ Robby continued. ‘I went to see him, wanted to speak to him. Mum told me he was lying, that he didn’t really want me. And then I saw him with Miguel, and I felt…. I don’t know. You know, I did come to work with you just to piss him off. I did a lot of stuff just to piss him off. Seems all really stupid now, huh’

Daniel didn’t want to say anything. Robby had never opened up about his relationship with his father like this and he didn’t want to interrupt. It did all seem so stupid, the fighting, letting someone live in your head for over 30 years. Over what? Stupid teenage rivalry, a girl neither of them even spoke to anymore. It all seemed like such a waste.

‘Now I just wish he were here’ Robby continued. ‘But if none of this had happened, I suppose we wouldn’t be thinking any of this, right. Things would just be as they were’

Daniel looked at Robby. Sighed. ‘Do you know the last thing that I was thinking before all this happened. We were in the parking lot; your father and I had a stupid argument about a committee meeting. I remember thinking just how much he pissed me off, that I wished I didn’t have to see him, wished he wasn’t in my life. And the next thing I know, he’s rushing to my rescue, fighting off three guys, while I did nothing’ Daniel sighed. ‘You father isn’t perfect, he’s stubborn, a pain in the ass and always seems to be able to rub me up the wrong way. And back at school I just fucking hated him.’ Robby was shocked, never having heard Mr LaRusso speak like that. ‘But your Dad’s a good man. A better man than any of us gave him credit for. He’s one of the good guys. Just remember that. At the moment that’s all that matters, OK’

‘I know’ Robby turned and put his arms around Daniel, taking Daniel by surprise. Daniel hugged him back.

********************

The lights were on at the Cobra Kai dojo. Daniel peered through the window, saw Miguel training in front of the mirrors. He watched Miguel practice his kicks; he was impressed. The boy had great footwork, kept his hips level when his feet hit the mat. Daniel could see that he had been taught well. 

He opened the door to the dojo, stepped inside. Miguel jumped, looked over. Daniel caught the excitement on his face and the sudden disappointment. Then a look of suspicion, and then his face softened. These emotions passed over Miguel’s face in a matter of moments, but Daniel saw them all.

Mr LaRusso, I was just……’ Miguel started

‘No, I’m sorry for interrupting’ he looked around.

‘I have keys…...Sensei gave them to me’. Miguel felt the need to defend himself, like he had been caught doing something wrong.

Daniel held up his hand. ‘You don’t have to explain to me. I was just checking in. Making sure….’ He stopped, decided to change the subject. ‘You looked good. I was watching. Very impressive’ 

Miguel smiled proudly. ‘I had a good teacher’

‘I can see that’ Daniel started to walk around, careful to keep his shoes off the mat.

‘So…. has anyone heard anything?’ Miguel asked.

‘No, nothing. I’m sorry’ Daniel walked around and came to the office. The door was open, and he stepped inside. Looked at the filing cabinets, the desk. The laptop left open and half-drunk beer still sat next to it. Exactly as it had been left last time Daniel was here, over a week ago, when he had stood in the same place, him and Johnny throwing snide remarks at each other all the way into the parking lot.

As Daniel walked round the desk, Miguel followed him in. ‘Are you OK, Mr LaRusso?’

‘Oh yeah. I was just thinking if anything needs doing. I could…. I don’t know. Keep things going here I suppose’

Daniel picked up an envelope on the desk, Mr J. Lawrence printed in the window. It looked official. Daniel looked up at Miguel, felt like he needed permission before touching anything.

‘Yeah, if there is anything you think you can do. I’ve been stopping in, you know’

Daniel smiled. ‘I’m sure he would appreciate that’. Daniel opened the envelope, a bill. It was due soon. There were other similar looking envelopes also on the desk. ‘These have all come in the past week?’ he said to Miguel, gesturing to the pile of paperwork. 

‘Yeah’. Miguel walked into the room, opened a filing cabinet. ‘All the business paperwork is in here. I’m sure Sensei wouldn't mind you looking’

Daniel laughed ‘I don’t know about that; I am sure he would. But someone needs to, so we can have that argument when he gets back’ Daniel started to pick through the filing cabinet. Turned to Miguel. ‘OK, I am going to sort these’ He turned to the laptops, pressed the keyboard. The screen flashed up, Johnny’s online financial accounts on the screen. Daniel rolled his eyes at the lack of security, no passwords on the laptop or Johnny’s account. 

Daniel sat at the desk, started to click through the accounts. Miguel stood, looking awkward. ‘Do you want me to stay?’ 

‘Oh, no, not if you don’t want to. Feel free to keep practicing though’

‘Nah, I’m done. There are spare keys in that draw. Are you OK to lock up?’

‘Sure. Thanks Miguel’

Miguel turned to leave and stopped. ‘How was he?’

‘Hmmm, what? Who?’ Daniel responded, looking up from the laptop. 

‘Sensei. How was he when you last saw him?’ 

Daniel stared at Miguel for a moment. ‘He was.... he was fine’ Daniel lied. 

Miguel looked at Daniel for a few moments, trying to appraise whether he was being told the whole truth. ‘Well, OK. Thanks, Mr LaRusso’. He turned and left. Daniel watched him through the office window, saw Miguel take his old bike and cycle off. Daniel smiled, remembering when he was the only kid at school without a car.

He turned back to the accounts and started to work through them, making sure all the bills were paid and up to date. Daniel was surprised to see just how healthy the accounts were, that the dojo had a steady stream of income, all the bills paid, with careful notes. Realised just how well cared for this small business was. Daniel remembered back to when he tried to get the dojo closed down, his stunt with the landlord and the rent. He was ashamed of that now. He remembered what it was like to open a small business, the risk, and the stress, and felt bad for trying to sabotage it. Wanted to make that up now by keeping the business running as best he could until Johnny came back.

**********************

Johnny looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He clenched them into fists, tried to steady them but they continued to shake like they had a mind of their own.

The pain in his head was unbearable, he could hear his ears ringing, couldn’t hear anything on his right side but the incessant ringing sound. 

After the gun had gone off and Johnny realised that he was still alive, he had bent over double, his stomach lurched with adrenaline, he had thrown up into the sand, before he was dragged to his feet and taken back to the van. Since then he had been left alone, no one had come to see him, and he had lost track of the time he had been locked in the room. 

He couldn’t sleep due to the ringing in his ears, the pain in his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that dark bottomless pit in front of him. When he tried to drift off to sleep, he would hear the gunshot again and his eyes would fly open. 

************************

The door opened and the same man walked in. Johnny looked up at him. He felt pathetic at how pleased he was to see someone, that he hadn’t been forgotten and abandoned. 

‘How are you, Johnny?’ the man asked.

Johnny licked his lips; his throat was dry. ‘Not great’ he croaked.

‘I am sorry about that little bit of pantomime, but I needed you to see that there are other options for you. I needed you to get some perspective. You're one of the lucky ones, you get a second chance' 

The man smiled; a smile that made Johnny's blood run cold. Johnny had no doubt what this man was capable of, that others had not walked away.

'Now let’s have another conversation about my offer. Work for me. You just have to follow orders; don’t ask questions and I’ll pay you well’

‘You are not really giving me a choice’

‘We all have choices. You can do this, or we can take you back down to the construction site, only this time you won’t come back’

Johnny flinched at his words, the memory of the dark hole in front of him. He looked down.

The man continued casually. ‘You know, I visited your neighbourhood today. That Hispanic boy is still practicing in your absence. He is looking good, strong, you taught him well'. He stopped, trying to sound casual. 'Maybe I should pay him a visit’. He paused, thought about his next words. ‘And his mother. Mm, she is a looker. My men will enjoy paying her a visit’. He smiled nastily at Johnny.

Johnny looked up suddenly. ‘No, just leave them alone. Please, they don’t have anything to do with this’. Johnny pleaded. ‘Leave them out of this’ He sighed. Look…. OK...whatever you want OK. What do you need me to do?’ he asked. Johnny was giving up, he was exhausted, mentally, and physically, didn’t care what happened to him anymore, but he couldn’t let these men near his friends. Didn't want them near Miguel and Carmen.

‘Good. I’m glad to hear it. We will talk later. For now, I am going to let you rest’ he got up.

‘Hey, man, what’s your name?’ Johnny asked.

‘Max. Good to know you, Johnny’ He started towards the door. ‘Oh, before I forget. Something for you’ he placed the needle on the floor, white liquid. ‘In case you want it’

‘What is it?’ 

‘Crack. You’ve had it before’

Johnny hesitated, looked at it for a moment, shook his head. ‘No……. uh…. the other stuff’ He hung his head, was ashamed to be asking.

He smiled. ‘OK, Johnny. Whatever you want’. Max got up and left, locking the door behind him. 

Time passed and Johnny sat with his thoughts. The pain in his head was getting worse, he was desperate for sleep. More time passed and the lock on the door went. Max placed a syringe full of familiar brown liquid on the floor. He left without a word.

Johnny sat and looked at the needle. He closed his eyes and pleaded silently for sleep but all he could hear was that ringing. His head felt like it was on fire, making the room spin. 

He opened his eyes and reached for the syringe, held it in his hands. The thought of the release it would bring was so tempting. But the drugs had always been something that was done to him, not something he was doing to himself. The distinction was important. He stared down at it.

Johnny’s hands were still shaking, he tried to steady them as he brought the needle to his foot but couldn't bring himself to get closer. He could see the vein in his foot, there were several puncture marks.

His bit his lip and before he could think about it any further, Johnny put the needle in his foot and pushed the plunger. Within moments the release came, and the pain faded, the ringing stopped. He leant against the wall and breathed out deeply and smiled. The tremors in his body stopped and his brain was calm again. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

***************************

Daniel opened the door to the uniformed officer. ‘Come in, please’. Daniel held the door open for the officer, leading him to the kitchen. ‘Can I get you anything? A coffee?’

‘No, thank you, Sir. My boss sends her apologies, she wishes she could be here, but she has had another case come up’

Daniel didn’t like the implication of his words, that they moved her on from the case. That they had reallocated the Detective’s work away from looking for Johnny.

‘Is there any word? Any update?’ Daniel asked.

‘I’m afraid not, Sir. You need to know that we are planning to pass this case onto homicide’ 

Daniel took a long breath, sank down into a chair. ‘You think he’s dead?’ he said, barely able to get the words out. He put his head in his hands.

‘I’m sorry, Mr LaRusso. These situations rarely end well. I’m afraid we have to consider the possibility’

‘So, you are not even looking anymore’ Daniel asked, getting angry. ‘You’ve just given up?’ he said, his voice raising.

‘The homicide team is the finest. They will find out what happened to him’ the police officer said, trying to calm him.

‘OK. Thank you, Officer’. He sat, waited for the police officer to make his own way out. Daniel ran his hands over this face and into his hair. He couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. If the police weren't looking anymore, he would find someone who would. 

************************

_Johnny looked down at the sand beneath his feet, saw dark cracks start to appear. He felt a tremor as the earth started to move, the cracks widened around him and the ground started to fall away. As he fell, Johnny clawed at the sand, trying to grab hold of anything he could. The sand was like glass, shards of it slicing through his hands. Johnny fell into the darkness._

Johnny awoke with a start, heart beating in his chest. He was on the solid floor. Johnny breathed as he realised, he must have had a nightmare. He couldn't remember the last time he’d had a nightmare; it must have been when he was a child. If he had, it certainly had never been as vivid, never woken him up before. 

Johnny stared up at the ceiling. He felt like he was losing his mind, the room, the bright lights over his head, the drugs, the nightmares, and the constant pain in his head. He knew there was something wrong with him, he felt like his head was full of cotton wool, he still couldn’t hear through his right ear and it throbbed badly. 

Johnny had agreed to work for this guy; knew that he didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t going home; Max had made that quite clear. It was now about survival. Johnny used to consider himself a fighter but as he got older it became harder. The only thing that kept him going was the veiled threats against Carmen and Miguel. That and the thought of being taken back to that construction site. Max certainly knew how to make an impression, Johnny thought. He would do anything not to have to look into that dark hole again. Not many people got to experience their own death and Johnny had no intention of experiencing it again. 

The door opened and Max entered with another man. The man stepped forward. Johnny flinched away, couldn’t help it and was immediately ashamed of it. The man removed the cuffs from his wrists and took them away. Johnny looked down at his hands. The skin was red and sore, the skin broken from the constant friction against the metal. They stung badly.

‘Time for you to re-join the real world. Can you get up?’ Max asked.

Johnny just nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could but there was no way he was going to ask for help. Johnny staggered to his feet, put his hand on the wall for support.

'First, let’s get your cleaned up and some new clothes. I bet you would appreciate some decent food’. Max held the door open.

Johnny felt a lump in his throat, he could have cried with the relief of finally being allowed to leave this room. It had been his home for so many days, Johnny didn’t even know how long he had been here. He kept his emotions together, not wanting these men to see how broken he was.

They walked along a corridor until they reached a locker room. There were banks of lockers on one side, sinks and showers at the back. Max pointed to the bench where there were some clothes folded. 

‘Get yourself cleaned up. We’ll be back in a while’ They left, closing the door behind them.

Johnny walked over the clothes, picked them up. There was a pair of plain blue jeans and a back t shirt, some underwear, and the same shoes he had been wearing when he arrived. He walked over the sink, bracing himself for what he was about to see in the mirror. 

He looked like he had aged ten years, he was shocked by what he saw. His eyes looked hollow, dark circles beneath them, and he was in desperate need of a shave. There were toiletries, razors, and a toothbrush. He splashed water on his face, drank handfuls of water from the tap, and started to peel his clothes off. 

Johnny striped off and looked at himself in the mirror. He had bruises across his body with two dark marks on his ribs. They must have been from where he was tasered. He had lost weight; Johnny could see just how much thinner he was. 

The hot shower felt good and Johnny stood under it for a long time. He could see the dirt running off him into the shower grate. He shaved and brushed his teeth and already felt more like himself. He got dressed and sat on the bench, waiting. 

***************************

Daniel was frustrated. The homicide detective had come to see him, a man who looked little older than Daniel’s daughter. He knew that it was a sign he was getting older, when everyone looks too young for their job, but Daniel couldn’t help it. The detective had asked so many questions, questions that Daniel had already answered over and over. Daniel tried to push for some certainty, an idea of what they guys were doing but the detective held his cards close to his chest.

He knew that time had passed, and the homicide detective kept stressing to him that he should expect the worst, but Daniel just couldn’t bring himself to believe that Johnny was dead. Maybe he was holding out false hope; he knew that things were bad. He saw in Amanda’s eyes that she was worried about him. 

Daniel was just happy that Robby had not been home when the detective had visited. He was trying to keep the police investigation at arm’s length from Robby; didn't want him to hear the detective talk about it. The detective had told him how unlikely it was that they would ever find a body, that guys like this cover their tracks well. He couldn’t bear for Robby to hear it.

Daniel had been going to the Cobra Kai dojo regularly now. The students were aware of what had happened, that their Sensei was missing, and were respectful enough not to ask questions, but some of the parents had been in contact. Some were just looking for gossip, had seen the story on the news and wanted something to tell their friends. Others were genuinely sad and concerned. Daniel hoped that Johnny knew how many people cared about him, about the impact he had had in the short time he had been teaching.

Daniel was keeping on top of the rent and bills, making sure that they were paid on time. He didn’t know what else to do. He ran a few open mat sessions, where the students could come and continue their training, but mostly they used it as a session to lean on each other for support. The teenagers sat on the mat and talked, and Daniel let them. They accepted Daniel’s presence in their dojo, knowing that he was there for good. He went to the local mini mart and picked up sodas, making sure the fridge was always full.

The second time he was surprised to see Sam sitting on the mat with the other teenagers. She saw her father look at her, questions on her face. She got up and followed him into the office.

‘I’m surprised to see you here’ Daniel said to his daughter as he walked round the desk. 

‘They’re my friends and they are all pretty upset’ Sam looked behind her. ‘Have you heard anything?’ she whispered.

‘I was visited by a cop’ Daniel sighed and ran his hand through his hair, sitting down. ‘They…. uh…’ He knew he shouldn't be talking to his daughter about it, but he wanted to say something. ‘They think he’s dead’

Sam looked at him, nodded grimly, eyes wide.

‘Don’t say anything to the guys out there, OK. I don’t want to upset them’

‘I won’t, Dad’ Sam took her father’s hand and squeezed it.

Outside the office Miguel leant against the door frame, out of their eyesight, but hearing them speak softly, hearing every word. His jaw clenched and he tried to keep tears from filing his eyes. Sensei wouldn’t want to see me cry, he thought to himself. He picked up his bag and walked quickly to the door, ignoring the voices calling behind him as he ran from the dojo.

***************************

After he had cleaned himself up, Johnny found himself being taken outside where there was a car waiting. He climbed in. He was outside for the first time, hands free, but he had no thoughts to fight. He knew that the men wouldn't hesitate to shoot him, that he was outnumber four to one, but it wasn’t that. He was tired. He had no intention of trying to escape, didn’t think he could run a couple of feet before exhaustion overcame him.

The men didn’t seem to fear him anymore either. That frightened him. Did he look so lost that they knew there was no fight left in him? They believed they had broken him.

They drove through the city. Johnny was almost surprised to see the familiar sites around him. The world had stopped for him and he had almost forgotten that the rest of the world had carried on, that Los Angeles hasn’t changed since he had been in that room.

They drove along and Johnny looked out of the window. They passed some office blocks and Johnny’s breath caught as he saw a familiar billboard, LaRusso Auto. Daniel's smiling face looking down at the freeway. That all felt so long ago, as if it had happened to Johnny in a past life. He turned and looked down at his hands, scratched a scab on his wrist. He breathed deeply and let it out. 

************************

Daniel found his wife in the kitchen. He came up behind her and moved his hand round her waist, rested his head on her shoulder. Amanda reached up and stroked his hair.

‘Hey babe, how are you?’ she asked softly.

‘I’m good, all the better for holding you’. He murmured into the back of her neck. Daniel pulled away and moved to Amanda’s side. ‘Honey, I want to talk to you about something’ he moved his hand up to the back of his neck.

‘What is it?’ she asked

‘I don’t know what to do anymore. The police aren't doing anything. What would you say to me about hiring someone, someone who finds people? I have been Googling and there are specialists, you know. People who go in and get people out of situations’ he looked at his wife. ‘Would you object?’ he asked.

‘Daniel, you do what you need to do. You don’t have to ask my permission’

‘I do. They are not cheap, you know. This is going to be expensive. And they may not find him. But I have to try something’ 

‘I know you well enough to know you will have already done your research, so answer me this. Can we afford it?’ Amanda asked firmly.

‘Yes, we can’

‘Then do it. Do what you feel is right’

‘I love you’ Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around Amanda. 

‘I love you too, babe’. They kissed and Daniel held her.

*******************************

Johnny had been driven to a large property outside of the city. It looked like it was once a family home, now looked more like a secure compound.

'Welcome home, Johnny' Max had said as he showed Johnny around. There was a large living area with a kitchen attached. Both looked out onto a large garden. High walls were around the property.

Johnny was shown to a room with an ensuite bathroom. After so much time spent in a windowless room, sleeping on a floor, Johnny almost didn't trust what he was being given. He knew that one wrong move and it would all be taken away. 

Johnny had been left alone. He sat on the bed, thinking about his situation. He felt weak, needed to get some exercise, some decent food in him, needed to become stronger. 

Johnny left the room and entered the kitchen. There was the smell of real food and Johnny suddenly realised just how hungry he was. Max was standing at a large grill cooking. 

‘Johnny, good to see you. Sit down. We have a long night tonight and you need your strength. How are you feeling?’

Johnny sat at the table ‘OK’ he muttered. He was uncertain. This man was trying to act normally, like they were just two guys sitting down for a meal, not what the situation actually was, where one was being held against his will.

Max put a plate of food in front of Johnny and sat opposite him. They started to eat. ‘So, I know this is all pretty strange but just do what I say, and it’ll all be fine’ He smiled at Johnny.

Johnny looked at him. ‘What makes you think I’m not going to just make a run for it as soon as I get out of here?’ 

Mas shrugged. ‘Just a hunch’.

Johnny looked at his plate. Max was right. The thought of going back to his life, Cobra Kai, his students, exhausted him. He didn’t even know how he could look at Miguel. Johnny wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but he felt detached from that life, like it was all happening to someone else.

Johnny sighed. ‘So, what are we doing?’ he asked.

‘Today it’s just unloading. Nothing too difficult. We have some supplies coming in, they need to be moved. You just need to do what we say, and you’ll be fine. 

Johnny looked at him, nodded and went back to his food.

***************************

‘Come in, please. I’m Amanda and this is Daniel’

‘Good to meet you’ The man stepped into the LaRusso house. ‘I’m Ben’

They shook hands and he followed the couple into the sitting. Amanda gestured to the sofas.

The man was mature, older than Danial expected. He had a British accent, sounding almost fatherly. Smartly dressed, almost old fashioned. Didn't look like the type of man that Daniel thought he was hiring.

'Mr LaRusso, why don't you start from the beginning'

Daniel filled him in on the past days, the kidnapping, the updates from the police.

‘And Mr Lawrence. He’s a friend of yours?’

‘Something like that’

‘Tell me about him. I have his file, but tell me, what he's like’

‘Oh god, where do I start'. Daniel sighed. 'He's a pain in the ass, mouthy, doesn't think before he acts. He acts tough but wears his heart on his sleeve, he has no poker face.’

Daniel paused to think.

‘I thought he was just a dick, a bully, but there is more there, you know’ Daniel stopped, thought, said sadly. ‘I don’t know much about him. I thought I knew everything there was to know, but I can’t tell you much about him, about his life until now. Just that he is missing, and no one is looking for him’

‘You know that you need to prepare yourself….’

‘For the worst. I know’

‘Yes. Right, about me' he started to speak, succinct and to the point. 'You know my background. I was in the British SAS, spent time in Northern Ireland, specialised in find and extraction. Worked for the CIA after I retired from the forces. Moved into contracting after that and set up shop here. I have worked in Northern America and Central and South America. Most of my work has been across Central American; Mexico, Guatemala. I find people and I get them home. Usually kids, sometimes adults. I don’t have a one hundred percent success rate, but I do a thorough job. My fees are not cheap, but I won’t rip you off. If I can’t find him, I will tell you’.

‘That’s all I expect’ Daniel said, taking Amanda's hand, squeezing it.

‘I charge fifty thousand a week, and in that time, I will only work this one case. That money needs to be in my account by 7am every Monday in advance of the week ahead. If that money isn’t there, I assume my work is no longer needed and I send you all my findings to that date.’

Daniel nodded. Amanda squeezed his hand back. 

‘I get a three hundred and fifty-thousand-dollar bonus if I find him, dead or alive. Plus, all expenses’

He took his glasses off and cleaned them on a handkerchief. ‘I also don’t negotiate on my prices. I know you are a bit of a salesman so let me save you some time and be upfront about that’

‘I understand. I want you to start right away’.

‘Good. Here’s my card with my bank details. I can start tomorrow morning. You can pay me now for the remainder of this week and start with the bank transfer on Monday’

‘Thank you. Please do what you can'.

'You mentioned that your friend was given drugs?'

Daniel nodded. 'Yes, heroin. Why would they do that?''

'It may have been, like you said, to keep him calm. It could also be to create a dependency. If he is hooked on drugs, it means they have something he needs.

Henry leant forward, resting his elbows in his knees, and looked at Daniel.

'If he is still alive, he will have a lot of junk in his system. He will have gone through a lot. He may not be the same as you left him and you all need to be prepared for that'

********************

Daniel sat in the office of the Cobra Kai dojo, going through paperwork. He looked up as he heard a timid knock on the door.

'Mr LaRusso?' Miguel stood in the doorway.

'Miguel, do you need something?'

'I heard you speaking to Sam. That the police think...uh…. think Sensei is dead'

Daniel looked at him, could see the boy was trying to control his emotions. 'I'm sorry, you weren't meant to hear that. 

'But you think this man can find him'

'I hope so'

Miguel looked at his feet. 'You said that Sensei was taking all these drugs. Why would he do that?'

'Listen to me. He didn't take them because he wanted to. Those kinds of drugs mess up your head and they made him take them'. Daniel looked at Miguel. Miguel looked up.

'He must have been scared'.

'Nah, you know Johnny. I was scared, not him' Daniel lied. 'He's coming home, that's why I am keeping the dojo up and running. So, it’s ready for him to pick up when he gets back'

'Thank you for looking for him, Mr LaRusso. I hope he knows that we all care about him'.


	4. Runnin' with the Devil

The man opposite him crossed his arms angrily. 

‘You must think I’m stupid taking a deal like that. You fuck with me; I fuck with you’

‘I’m sorry you see things like that’ Max looked up at Johnny, nodded his head.

The man turned and Johnny punched him in the face, feeling the cheek bone break and the man fell to the floor. He was on all fours as Johnny kicked him in the face. The man rolled onto his back, blood flowing from his ruined jaw.

Johnny held onto his shirt, pulling him back onto his chair and wrapped his forearm round the man’s neck.

Max smiled. ‘Perhaps now we can come to an agreement'

*********************

Daniel picked up his phone. ‘Hello. Yes’, he said. ‘Of course, as soon as you can. Yes. Thank you’ 

Daniel hung up his phone. He looked over to Amanda. ‘That was Ben. He has some news’ 

Daniel sighed a breath of relief. Ben had been working for him for two weeks now and there had been nothing. Daniel was starting to lose hope.

Later that day Daniel was sitting with Amanda, Ben opposite them at their dining table. Ben had started to lay out his findings and Daniel was impressed with how far the man had come in the time he had been on the case.

‘I’ve been speaking to my contacts and I have a pretty good idea who orchestrated your kidnapping. I don’t want to get your hopes up, but I have a good feeling your friend is alive.’ 

Ben looked through his notebook, taking his time. He was not a man to be hurried, but Daniel’s impatient streak was being tried. He gripped Amanda’s hand tight. 

After another pause Ben spoke. ‘Here’s the thing, I don’t think your friend has gone far and I am working on a lead that I am hopeful about. The man who arranged your kidnapping goes by the name Max. I couldn't find a surname, so I assume that isn’t his real name. He’s into all kinds of stuff, guns, drugs, trafficking. And then pretty much anything else that someone will pay him to do. You want someone killed; he’ll do it. You want someone abducted, then he can do that as well. As was the case with you. Real nasty piece of work’. 

Ben paused again and Daniel took the moment to jump in. ‘So, you think he was behind all this?’

‘I think so, yes.’

‘And Johnny?’

‘Nothing concrete but there have been some murmurings of someone who had recently started working with them. Known for being a bit of a fighter, dangerous. No one really knows anything about this guy, where he came from’

‘And you think this man has something to do with it’ Daniel said, excited. 

‘Well, yes. Actually, I wonder if they are talking about your friend. But some of the stories coming through don’t really tally up with the person you are telling me about. They say this guy can be pretty brutal. Getting himself a bit of a reputation for hurting people. I need to do some more digging’

‘What should we expect next?’ Amanda asked. 

‘I’m going to try and tie down who this guy is. Could be a dead end but I’m hopeful. He fits the physical description, fits the timeline’

Daniel hesitated. ‘What you said about this guy, that doesn’t sound like Johnny. Are you sure this isn’t a waste of time?’

Ben appraised Daniel silently. ‘Mr LaRusso, I’m not saying it is him but if it is you need to prepare yourself. I’ve seen the things that people will do to survive, how quickly they can change in the right circumstances. We don’t know anything about what is going on there. I’m asking for an open mind, OK’.

‘Yes of course. Thank you’

Ben got up, headed towards the door. He got in his car and turned the ignition. His phone vibrated and he looked down at it. It was one of his contacts with a photo. Ben looked at the photo and sighed. He had found his guy.

He looked up at the LaRusso home. He has asked them to be open minded, but looking at their pretty home, Daniel’s description of the Johnny he knew, he worried that they were not going to like what they were about to discover about their friend.

***********************

‘Right, open her up!’. The back of the truck opened, and someone shined a torch inside ‘Everyone out!’

The girls started to get off the back of the truck, some being pulled down the ramp. They were lined up against the chain fence, shivering.

Johnny stood back and watched the scene. He was buzzing on a cocaine high. His teeth were on edge and he clenched and unclenched his fists. All they needed him to hang back and step in if anyone got out of hand. He was numb to the scene in front of him. Eyes glazed over and unfocused.

There was a shout and Johnny saw one of the girls pull away from the group, running away. She looked like she was going to attempt to dodge past him, but he caught her. She struggled against him, scratching at him but he was stronger. Johnny pinned her arms behind her back and started to walk her back to the group.

*************************

Ben sat with the LaRusso. ‘First the good news. I have found your friend’

Daniel jumped up. ‘You did! Oh my god, I can’t believe it. He’s alive’ Daniel hugged Amanda.

Ben pulled some photos out of his briefcase. 'These were taken two nights ago. Is this your guy?’

Daniel and Amanda looked at the back and white photos. They could see the truck and the girls. The picture caught Johnny in side profile, holding the girl with her arms behind her. There was a second photo of him walking away, two thirds of his face showing.

Daniel looked at the photo, the smile leaving his face. ‘That…. that’s him’ Daniel said quietly.

Amanda picked up the photo and looked at it. ‘What are we seeing here?’

‘There was a drop off of some girls coming into LA. I got a tip off that this Max guy was organising it, moving some girls. Sent one of my guys to check it out to see if we could spot your friend’

‘Girls? What do you mean? Moved where?’ Amanda asked

‘Could be anywhere. We don’t have the details of where they were going but we know they came over the border a few nights ago. Where they were going, we don’t know that’.

Amanda looked at the photo. ‘This man you were talking about. Do we know that it was Johnny they were talking about?’

‘Yeah, it’s him’ Ben confessed.

Amanda placed the picture back on the table.

‘So, what’s the next step?’ Daniel asked.

‘That’s up to you. How do you want to handle this?’ Ben asked.

Daniel looked at Amanda. ‘What do you suggest?’ he asked.

Ban looked at the two of them. They looked so hopeful. ‘Look, we can go and get him. Go in there, extract him like I have done in the past. It’s risky, people can get hurt. Your friend may get hurt in the process. Or we can see if we can reach out to him through my contacts’

‘What do you recommend?’

‘Mr LaRusso, this situation is different from my normal work. In these photos he isn’t being restrained in any way. He’s clearly there of his own free will. If I go in there, he may not want to go, he may fight us. I am not putting my men in danger if this guy doesn’t want to leave’

Daniel looked at his wife. ‘There must be something going on. This isn’t him. This isn’t his life. He’s got a dojo of kids who are waiting for him to come back, who care about him. He knows that’

‘How about this; I do some more digging? See what this guy’s deal is? Then we can make a call’

**********************

They were in a dark warehouse, the smaller man backing against the wall.

‘Look, I’m sorry. I didn't know they were yours. If I had known obviously, I would have given you your cut’. The man looked between the men in front of him, eyes wide. 

‘The story as I hear it is that you knew full well but thought I wouldn’t notice. I wouldn’t find out’

‘Max, you know that I wouldn’t do that to you. We’ve worked together for years. Why would I cheat you now?’ the man cried.

‘I have no idea, but here we are’. Max nodded to the blond man next to him, who stepped forward. 

‘No, look, let’s have a discussion….’ the man said, not finishing his sentence before Johnny hit him in the face. The man fell against the wall and Johnny hit him again. He staggered and Johnny took hold of the man’s shirt and hit him a third and then a fourth time.

Johnny could feel bone breaking under his fist. The man had stopped trying to defend himself and fell to the floor. Johnny looked over at Max who started back at Johnny, face impassive. Johnny could feel the adrenaline running through him, could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He knew he was losing control but didn’t stop. He leant over the man and hit him over and over. Johnny knuckles were covered in the man’s blood. 

Johnny stepped back. He looked at Max again, who continued to stare at Johnny. Johnny knew that he would be told when to stop. He kicked the man in the stomach. He stamped on the man’s side, feeling ribs break under his foot. The man was no longer responsive.

Johnny stepped back, looked at Max. Max took a gun from his coat. He walked over the man on the floor and shot him in the head. 

The sudden noise made Johnny jump, he stepped back in horror; looked at the man’s head broken open on the concrete. The gunshot echoed around the room, sounding to Johnny like it was happening over and over. He turned away from the man and felt his breathing getting faster. His heart was thumping in his chest. There was a lump in his throat that made him feel like he was suffocating.

‘Johnny. Move’ Max said to him as he walked away. Johnny followed, not before looking back once more at the dead body on the floor.

*****************************

‘I’ve made a decision. I want to try and speak to him’ Daniel said.

Ben looked at Daniel, appraising him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Johnny, I want to talk to him. Can we do that? Can we try and meet him? I want to speak to him. Understand what is going on’ Daniel paced the room. ‘There must be some reason why he is doing what he’s doing? Maybe they are blackmailing him. Drugging him. I don’t know’

Ben sighed. The man looked so hopeful, so desperate to believe the best of his friend. ‘You could be right, Mr LaRusso. But I keep saying to you to prepare yourself. You said you don’t know him very well. This, it could be who he is’

Daniel continued to pace, shaking his head. ‘No, I’m not going to believe that’

‘Before you make a decision, I want to tell you everything that I know about this guy. I said he was brutal. And I mean that. Dangerous, that’s what I hear. My contact got a report that this Max guy, if he shows up with your friend, he means business. People are scared of him. It won’t be long before he kills someone, if he hasn’t already’

Daniel stopped pacing and looked at Ben.

‘Are you absolutely sure you want to try and reach out to him?’

Daniel nodded, stubborn. ‘There is more here, I know it.’

‘OK, Mr LaRusso. I will see what I can do’

***************************

Johnny sat on his bed looking at his bruised knuckles. He breathed deeply, trying to keep control of his emotions. He put his hands on his knees and held his head. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ he said to himself over and over. He breathed deeply through his nose. He pushed back the lump in his throat, rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

He had watched a man die, had played a part in his murder. Johnny felt trapped, claustrophobic with a lack of control, terrified of where his current path took him.

Johnny reached for his bedside table, picked up a small tray and quickly snorted three lines of white powder. He coughed, that familiar tickle in the back of his throat, that sharp chemical taste. He scratched his nose.

Johnny sat back on the bed, looking at his hands, clenching and unclenching his swollen fists. His head swam as his heart rate went up. He could hear the blood pumping through his head.

Johnny looked at his hands. They were shaking. Johnny reached over to the bedside draw, took out a small bag of brown powder. He laid a line out on the tray and snorted it quickly. 

Johnny knew the dangers of mixing drugs, that he was walking a tightrope of overdosing. When Max found that Johnny was taking heroin and cocaine at the same time, even he had warned Johnny to take it easy. But Johnny didn’t care about that anymore. All he cared about the release that they gave him. The surge of adrenaline mixed with the calming feeling. Knowing that once the cocaine wore off, the heroin would help him sleep. 

Johnny laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, told himself that this was the last time. That once the drugs wore off this time, he wouldn’t touch them again. He needed his wits about him if he was going to survive. As Johnny drifted off in a haze, he knew that he was lying to himself.

*******************************

Ben came to Daniel with a plan to orchestrate a conversation between him and Johnny, but it was risky. Ben was sitting in Daniel’s kitchen, going through the plans with him.

‘I’ve been able to organise a meeting, get you two in the same place. But I need to warn you that if this goes wrong, it can be very dangerous for both of you,’ Ben explained to Daniel. He looked at Daniel, hoping the man understood just what could happen if it went wrong. That any number of things could happen, and one of those could be that Johnny is a risk to Daniel. But the man seemed determined.

‘I’m doing it. I get it, it’s dangerous. But I need to do this for him’ Daniel insisted.

‘OK, you’re a grown man’. Ben sat with Daniel late into that night, going over the plans, making sure Daniel was one hundred percent clear on what he needed to do.

***************************

Johnny stood out in the cold, glad to have his large jacket on. LA rarely got cold but when it did, Johnny always felt it. He was made for the Californian sun and hated the cold. 

How long am I going to have to stand out here? Johnny was waiting on a container port, trucks going past. He had been placed as a look out while the other men checked on the illegal contents of their container.

Johnny heard footsteps and saw a man walking towards him. He watched as the man got closer. Johnny didn’t recognise him, kept on his guard.

‘Hey, mate’ the man called. Johnny immediately picked up on the British accent, knowing he didn’t know this man. ‘Your boys need your help’. The man started to walk away. He turned. ‘Well, are you coming or what?’

Johnny watched the man, didn’t move. He knew something was wrong, had no intention of following this man into the shadows.

The man turned. ‘Johnny?’

‘Who are you? Who are you with?’ Johnny asked suspiciously. His hand moved to his belt, where he concealed the handgun he’d been given earlier that evening. 

The man saw Johnny’s hand, held up his hands in surrender. He started walking back towards Johnny when they both heard a shout. 

‘Johnny!’ He turned and watched as Daniel LaRusso jogged towards him. 

Johnny stared at him, not trusting his eyes. Daniel stopped, looked at Johnny. 

‘LaRusso’ Johnny said, voice low. ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

‘Johnny’, Daniel stepped towards him. He wanted to hug the man, he was so glad to see him, but something about Johnny’s face told him to hold back. ‘How have you been?’

Johnny didn’t respond. He didn’t trust himself. LaRusso standing in front of him was too much for him to handle, after everything he had seen and done. His head was swimming and he was suddenly ashamed, didn’t want LaRusso to see what he had become.

‘Why did you come?’ Johnny asked. 

‘I came for you. I’ve been looking for you’ Daniel said. This wasn’t going as he expected. Despite what Ben had told him, he didn’t quite believe what he was being told. But now he looked at Johnny, saw how tense he was, like a coiled spring, the dark look on his face, he was suddenly apprehensive, felt like he may have made a mistake. 

Johnny stepped towards him and Daniel backed off. Daniel realised that he was scared of Johnny for the first time in over thirty years.

‘Well, you found me. Now fuck off’

‘But Johnny, everyone is so worried about you. What shall I tell Miguel and all the other kids?’

Johnny looked away, took a breath, and turned back to Daniel. ‘You can tell them whatever you want’

Daniel stepped towards Johnny. ‘Are you sure, Johnny?’ He stepped closer to him. ‘They are all waiting for you to come back. Cobra Kai, it’s still there. The kids turn up hoping you’ll be back’

Johnny tenses, fists at his side. He was getting angry. Daniel didn’t fucking understand, Johnny thought. Didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about.

Johnny’s eyes flashed with anger and Ben saw it. Ben looked at Daniel, knew they needed to leave, that this was a wasted journey.

Daniel took another step towards Johnny. Johnny suddenly took hold of Daniel by his shirt; pulled him close. Johnny bared his teeth, looked down at him. ‘I said fuck off, LaRusso’ 

Daniel felt something hard in his ribs, looked down and looked back at Johnny, eyes wide. Johnny was pushing the barrel of a gun into him. Daniel tried to pull away from Johnny, but Johnny held onto him. Daniel looked up at Johnny, looked at his dilated pupils, eyes more black than blue, and knew he had misjudged the situation, that Johnny wasn’t in control of himself.

‘Leave now, or I swear I will fucking shoot you’ Johnny said into Daniel’s face.

Daniel nodded silently and Johnny shoved him away. Daniel staggered back and took some more steps back, eyes flicking from Johnny’s face to the gun in his hand. Ben stepped forward and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. 

‘We need to go’ he said to Daniel. ‘Right now,’ 

Johnny watched the two men leave. His hands shook with anger, but his anger quickly turned to sadness and regret. Daniel had looked at him with pure fear.

Johnny put his hands up to his eyes, ran them down his face. He heard a shout and looked up as the other men came out from between the containers. 

‘Johnny are you OK?’ one asked.

Johnny took a breath, pulled himself together. ’Yeah man, just fucking cold. Are we done here?’

*********************

Daniel sat in the car with Ben outside the LaRusso house. 

‘How are you doing?’ Ben asked the other man, tentatively. 

Daniel sighed. ‘Not good. That was a disaster’ Daniel stared out of the car window. He was still in shock. He didn’t want to believe that Johnny would have actually killed him, but the feeling of the hard barrel of that gun in his ribs stayed with him.

Daniel had looked into Johnny’s eyes and seen something else. Johnny wasn’t himself. He knew that Johnny had been high, had seen it in the dilated pupils. But in that moment, he had seen Johnny was scared. Scared for himself or scared for Daniel, Daniel wasn’t sure, but he knew he had seen fear. Johnny had wanted him to leave, not to hurt him.

But what would Daniel do now? Should he give up?

Daniel unbuckled his seat belt, opened the passenger door. ‘I need to think, to process what happened. I’ll contact you in the morning’.

*********************

Daniel walked into the kitchen, found Robby waiting for him. ‘What are you doing up? It’s late’ Daniel asked, taking a bottle of beer from the fridge. Robby turned in his seat to look at Daniel. 

‘I know where you went tonight. Did you find my Dad?’ Robby asked. 

Daniel looked at him and sighed. He moved round the table and sat opposite Robby. ‘I did’ he said, taking a drink from his bottle.

‘How was he?’ Robby asked with trepidation. Something about Daniel’s demeanour told him that something had happened, that the meeting hadn’t gone well. Robby saw the tremble in Daniel’s hand as he held his beer.

‘He was…. not himself’ was all that Daniel said.

‘Mr LaRusso’ Robby started. ‘I know you want to protect me but he’s my Dad. You need to tell me. I deserve to know’ he said firmly.

Daniel smiled. ‘You don’t know how much like your father you sound when you talk like that’. The smile left Daniel’s face. ‘OK, I am going to be honest with you. It didn’t go well. Your Dad is in deep and I don’t know if we can help him. He didn’t want to come home with us. He told us to leave’. Daniel didn’t tell Robby all the details. He was afraid that the boy would hate his father; didn’t want that. 

‘But we can do something right? Try and get through to him? That man…. he can go get him, right?’

Daniel reached out, putting his hand on Robby’s arm. ‘It’s not that easy, Robby. If he doesn't want to come, we can’t force him’. He got up and walked round the table. ‘I’m sorry, Robby. I think we have to let him go.’

Robby’s eyes flashed. ‘No! Why would you say that! If he’s alive we can do something!’ Robby was angry. ‘You don’t want to. You always hated him! He is only there because of you!’ Robby got up, shrugging Daniel’s arm away. ‘It should be you, not him. You’re here, back at home in your nice house, and I’ve lost my Dad. Again. This is your fault’ Robby stormed out of the room.

Daniel sat at the table, staring into space. He wasn’t angry with Robby. He knew what Robby was lashing out, was upset. He couldn't blame the boy. After all, maybe Robby was right.

*************************

Johnny looked at the table in front of him, looked at the neat rows of powder he had made. He thought back to the evening, the moment when he had threatened Daniel. He knew that it was over now, that no one was coming for him. Daniel had come to find him, and Johnny had turned him away. Johnny was on his own.

He felt like he was sitting on the knife edge. On one side was losing himself in the constant high of the drugs he had readily available to him, allowing him to float through the scenes of violence around him. The other side: he fought, kept his mind strong and found his time to get back to his life. 

He started down at the drugs on the table and looked at his shaking hands. Johnny knew why his hands were shaking. Knew what was once fear, was now his body craving the release, knew that if he held out the shaking would only get worse. 

Before he could think about it anymore, Johnny snorted all the lines one after the other.


	5. Saints and Sinners

Johnny was back in the small white room. He looked at the metal radiator where Danial had sat with him, the metal ring where they had kept him. He looked up at the strip light on the ceiling, squinted against the harsh white glow. 

Johnny turned as he heard voices down the corridor. He knew they were bringing someone here; had been asked to wait for them to arrive. Johnny didn’t know how he felt about being back here, about the thought of someone else having to spend time in this room alone. He pushed his feelings down, clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms.

He stepped into the corridor. Two men were dragging someone down the corridor, who was fighting then. Johnny swallowed. It was a young girl, a teenager. She was making their progress difficult, pulling against them. One of the men wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her towards the room as she kicked out at them.

Johnny stepped out of the way as they dumped her on the floor, securing her to the radiator. She had duct tape over her mouth, long blond hair in her eyes. She looked up at them, eyes wide, clearly terrified.

They left the room and one of the men locked the door behind them.

‘Hey man, who is that?’ Johnny asked.

‘I don’t know. Fucking bitch bit me.’ The man said, rubbing his hand. ‘I had to gag her; she wouldn’t stop screaming’ 

The man walked away, and Johnny stood in the corridor, looked at the metal door.

Johnny turned and walked into the large garage area. There were cars up on ramps, spray work going on in the corner, cars being broken up for scrap. Johnny walked towards Max, who was deep in conversation with another man.

‘A quick word?’ Johnny asked, interrupting them 

‘Sure Johnny. What do you need?’

‘The girl. Who is she?’ 

Max looked at him, turned to the other, dismissed him with a gesture of his head. He turned back to Johnny. ‘The daughter of some legal hotshot who’s prosecuting someone. I don’t know the details. Got to hold her, get the lawyer to back off. End the prosecution’. He looked at Johnny, considered him a moment. ‘You have a problem?’

‘No, no, just curious’ Johnny responded looking away. He turned and Max took his arm. 

‘Don’t you go fucking soft, you got me’ he said.

Johnny looked at the hand on his arm and pulled away sharply. ‘Don’t be stupid’ He turned. Max watched the other man walk away. 

***********************

Daniel sat at the desk looking at the open laptop in front of him. This is it, he thought. I’m done. Daniel closed the laptop and got up. He picked up the remaining paperwork from the desk and dropped them in the top draw of the filing cabinet, locked it and placed the key in the desk draw. Daniel left the dojo, turning lights off behind him. He locked the door behind him and posted the keys through the letterbox.

Daniel turned towards the road and found Miguel on his bike, watching him.

‘Hi, Mr LaRusso’

‘Hi Miguel’ Daniel started walking towards his car.

‘So, I’ll see you tomorrow’ Miguel called.

Daniel stopped, clenched his fists. Turned towards Miguel. ‘No, I don’t think so. I dropped the keys in for you’. He turned back to his car.

‘You’re not coming back?’ he asked, following Daniel across the parking lot, pushing his bike.

‘No, I’m done’ he said.

‘What do you mean you’re done?’ Miguel asked, confused.

Daniel turned back to him. ‘I’m done. It’s not my responsibility’

‘But…. we need it. I thought you would…. keep it open for when Sensei comes back’

Daniel laughed. ‘He’s not your Sensei anymore! You understand me. It’s over’ he raised his voice at the boy, surprised at his own anger. 

Miguel didn't seem bothered by Daniel's response, he just looked sad and Daniel immediately felt bad. ‘What do you mean, it’s over?’ Miguel asked quietly.

‘Miguel, my advice to you is find somewhere else to hang out. That place’ he pointed to the dojo. ‘It’s done. Your Sensei isn’t coming back’ Daniel turned and walked towards his car, not looking back.

*************************

Johnny unlocked the door, checked on the girl in the room. She looked up at him as he stepped in, eyes wide and scared. He could see she had been crying, her long hair was stuck to her damp face. She had a purple and yellow bruise on her jaw, someone had obviously hit her during the struggle. 

He stepped towards her and she cried out into the tape over her mouth, moved backwards, away from him.

Johnny held his hands up. ‘It’s OK. I’m not going to hurt you’ 

He crouched down in front of the girl and put his hand up to her face. She flinched away from him, turning her head away from his hands.

‘Hey, I’m just gonna take this tape off, OK’ he said gently.

She looked at him and nodded. He pulled on the corner of the tape, pulled it off as carefully as he could, trying not to hurt her. Once the tape was gone, he watched her lick her dry lips.

‘Do you want some water?’ he asked. The girl nodded at him. ‘How about something to eat?’

‘Yes please’ she croaked, so quietly he could hardly hear her.

‘OK, I’ll see about getting you something’

He got to his feet and left the room, walked down a corridor to a small kitchen. He found a plastic mug and filled it with water, opened a cupboard and found a snack bar. 

He turned and found Max standing in the doorway. Max looked at the drink and food in Johnny’s hands. 

‘That for her?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, just getting her something to eat’

‘Hmm’ was all Max said, as if thinking about something. Johnny ignored it, passed him, headed back down the corridor. 

Johnny crouched down and put the water and the food on the floor. ‘I’m going to release one of your hands, so you can eat. Don’t try anything, OK. I’m bigger than you and I don’t want us to have to fall out’ 

The girl nodded up at him. Johnny reached down behind her and let one hand out its handcuffs. The girl brought her hand round to her front, moving her shoulder, trying to get some feeling back into it. Johnny sat crossed leg on the floor in front of her as she reached out for the water and started to drink, followed up the bar.

She finished both quickly, obviously needed them. 

‘You done?’ Johnny asked.

She nodded. 

‘I’m going to put your cuff back on, don’t move OK’. 

Johnny reached towards her and as he did, he saw her eyes dart from her hand to him. He watched as the muscle at her collarbone flex on the side of her free hand; he knew what she was about to do. The girl swung at him, just as he expected, and he caught her hand easily. Her eyes widened as he held her wrist, flinching away from him, closing her eyes, expecting the worst. 

Johnny took her wrist and gently secured it in her hand cuff. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

‘Don’t try that again. You’ll only get yourself hurt’ He stood up. ‘Not a bad right hook though. A bit of practice and you might have got me’. He smiled, collected up the mug and the bar wrapper and left the room.

*********************

Over the next four days, Johnny visited the girl on several occasions, checking in on her, making sure she had food and water, taking her to the bathroom when she needed it. She didn’t flinch away from him anymore, but he could see that she still cried a lot. She was tired, staggering to her feet with exhaustion on her way to the bathroom. He knew what it was like trying to sleep in that room with its bright lights and felt for the girl.

He had been able to coax some information from her, that her name was Rachel and she was fifteen. She had no idea why she was being held and Johnny didn’t tell her it was to do with her mother’s job. He hadn't heard anything about their demands, hoped for the girl’s sake that her mother delivered.

One morning Johnny walked down the corridor, noticed the door was ajar. As he got closer her heard crying and a voice. He stepped into the doorway. 

One of the men was in the room, on top of the girl. One hand was clamped over Rachel’s mouth and he was pushing her jeans down with the other. Johnny could see her white underwear, could see that her t-shirt had been ripped. The girl was crying, tears running down her face, her screams muffled.

‘Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing’ Johnny shouted. He grabbed hold of the man’s shoulders and pulled him away as hard as he could.

‘Hey, what the fuck man?!’ The man shouted back.

Johnny pushed the man into the wall, grabbing his throat in one hand and pinning him to the wall. Johnny punched the man in the stomach.

‘Don’t fucking touch her’

The man struggled, grabbed Johnny’s wrist but couldn’t get away. He was starting to turn red.

‘Hey! What the fuck is going on in here?’ Max entered the room, looking at the two men fighting. ‘Johnny, let him go right now’ Max said firmly.

Johnny let go. ‘He’s a fucking psycho!’ The man shouted, holding onto his neck where Johnny’s hand had left dark red marks.

‘Get out, both of you’ 

Johnny stalked into the hallway, Max behind him. Max turned to the third man. ‘Let me speak to Johnny’

The man stormed off, barging Johnny in the shoulder as he passed. Max turned to Johnny.

‘What the hell was that about? You do not attack my men, ever!’

‘He was gonna….’

‘What, what was he going to do?!’ he shouted

‘He was trying to fucking rape her’ Johnny shouted. ‘Jesus. She's just a fucking kid’

‘I don’t give a shit. You have a problem, you come to me. You do not start fights. My men don’t like you, don’t trust you. I give the word and they would happily finish you off’

Johnny relented. ‘OK, man, I’m sorry. But you can’t let them do that’

‘I don’t give a shit about the girl. They can do what they want to her. You need to get your head together, cool off’

Johnny breathed, knew he needed to calm down ‘OK OK, it won’t happen again’ Johnny looked back down the corridor. ‘What’s happening to her anyway? Did her mother come through?’

‘Nah. Times ticking away. She’s got twelve more hours. She ain’t gonna come through’ Max said, dismissively.

‘What... uh… happens to the girl if her mother can’t do it?’ Johnny asked. He didn’t think he wanted to hear the answer. 

Max looked thoughtful. ‘Girl like that, I could properly do something with her. She’s a good age, got a few years left in her. I’m sure I can offload her. Someone will pay something for her, put her to work somewhere’

Johnny nodded silently, knowing what that meant. Looked at his feet, thinking. Max could see Johnny working it through. Johnny finally spoke. ‘You’d really do that?’

Max stared at him for a moment, stepped towards him. ‘You questioning me?’ he asked, staring into Johnny’s eyes.

‘No, sorry. I was just….’ He trailed off. Max looked back at him for a moment longer and walked away. Johnny sighed out, breath shaking as he did so.

Johnny turned back down the corridor and stepped back into the small room. Rachel was awkwardly trying to pull her jeans back up with her hands still behind her back, sobbing as she did so. He watched her for a moment and crouched down in front of her.

‘Here, let me help’ She shifted her weight and he pulled her jeans back over her hips, fastening the buttons.

Johnny took the edges of her torn t-shirt and tied the two pieces in a knot, covering her as best he could.

Johnny stood and looked down at her. He thought about what Max had said, their plans for the girl if her mother didn’t come through. Johnny left the room and locked it behind him.

**********************

That evening, they had it confirmed. Rachel’s mother couldn’t meet their demands. Max was laughing. ‘I said it was a stupid idea. If prosecutors backed off every time a kid was threatened, the justice system would grind to a halt. But I get paid either way’

Johnny knew that tomorrow evening they were moving the girl, that an associate of Max’s was taking her off their hands. Johnny sat on the sofa in the garage, watching the men work on the cars, with a bottle of beer, planning his next move. He couldn’t let them take Rachel.

Johnny looked back on the past weeks, where he had been and how far he had come. The chance to escape had always looked impossible but now he knew he had to risk it. He had to get Rachel out of there.

************************

It was the middle of the night and Johnny was awake. He crept down the corridor, bag in his back. He had been able to collect some supplies, money; a car stolen from the garage waited outside for them. 

He unlocked the door quietly, willing the keys not to make a sound. He crept into the room, dazzled by the light momentarily. He turned the light off and stood in the dark. He needed his night vision.

There was a sound of movement in the room on the floor, a gasp in the darkness.

'Who's there', a frightened whisper. 

He crouched down and moved towards her. 'It's Johnny' he murmured. 'I need you to be silent'

He reached behind her in the dark and silently unlocked her handcuffs and placed them on the floor.

'Can you get up?' He said softly

'Yeah'.

'OK, we need to get out of here. We need to move silently'. He saw her head nod in the dark. 'Once we are outside, if anything happens at all you just need to run, don't wait for me, just run, you understand''

Rachel nodded quickly. 

She got to her feet as quietly as possible and followed him to the door. He looked down the dark corridor and they started moving towards the garage. Once there they started to move faster. They got to the outside door and Johnny held it open for Rachel to pass through. They were out in a courtyard and started to run towards the car. Johnny unlocked the car using the fob, flinching at the sound of the car unlocking, sounding so loud in the quiet night. They crossed the courtyard, almost at the car.

The lights suddenly came on around them, stopping Johnny and Rachel in their tracks. Johnny turned and standing behind them was Max and two of his men.

Max smiled ‘Oh Johnny, I knew you were up to something’ Max stepped towards Johnny, gun raised. 

Johnny stood frozen, staring at the man, not breaking eye contact. Johnny heard a cry behind him, turned quickly to Rachel being held by a man, forearm wrapped around her neck. That moment of distraction was all Max needed and he stepped towards Johnny, pushed the barrel of the gun into the side of his head.

Johnny looked at the man. He took a shaking breath, willing himself to keep calm, looking for any opening. 

‘I’m not going to let you off easy this time’ Max hissed at him, pushing at Johnny’s head with the gun. He stepped closer again until he was in Johnny’s face, no more than an inch away from him. ‘You betrayed me’ He breathed in Johnny’s face, smiled. ‘I’m going to take everyone you care about and you’re going to watch them all die, your friends, your family. And then I’m going to start on you, and it won’t be fast. And you just watch what I do to her’ nodding his head towards Rachel.

‘Fuck you’ Johnny spat back at him, keeping the tremor from his voice. Max laughed.

There was a shout from behind them as Rachel moved and bit down hard on her captors’ arm, drawing blood, forcing him to let go. She wiggled away and started to run. Max looked up at the noise and Johnny took his moment. His hand flew up to Max’s wrist and he moved his head away from the barrel of the gun. Johnny twisted Max’s arm, taking the gun from him, hitting him in the face with the hard metal. Max fell and Johnny started moving. 

Someone fired and Johnny felt the rush as the bullet passed within inches of his head. He fired back, heard a cry but didn’t stop to look. He ran towards the car. He heard another shot and there was a blinding pain in his side. He cried out, staggered, but kept moving, adrenaline keeping him going. There was another shot, an impact winding him but shielded by his rucksack. Johnny jumped in the car; Rachel was already in the passenger seat. 

Johnny started the car and put it in gear. The men continued to fire at the car as they sped away. The rear window smashed, and Rachel screamed. 

‘Get you head down!’ Johnny shouted and Rachel ducked into the well of the seat. Johnny felt bullets impact the car as they drove away. 

*********************

Johnny drove at full speed for mile after mile until he was forced to stop. He was breathing heavily, starting to feel dizzy. 

He pulled over and bent his head over the steering wheel. 

'What is it?' Rachel asked.

'I need to stop for a moment. Johnny looked down at his t-shirt, Rachel's eyes followed his. A deep red patch was appearing.

'Oh shit' Rachel said.

Johnny got out of the car, leant against the side, and pulled his t-shirt up. There was a large gash just above his hip. It looked like someone had taken a chunk out of his side. The bullet had grazed him but had hit its mark enough to cause damage. It was bleeding badly.

Rachel was at his side. ‘What do I do?’ 

Johnny closed his eyes, hissed his breath out in pain. 'Is there anything in the trunk we can use to wrap this, a bandage of some kind.’

Rachel nodded and started to look through the car. She came out with a roll of duct tape. ‘Can you use this?’ 

He smiled weakly. ‘That’ll work’ Rachel pulled off a piece of tape with her teeth and covered the wound with it. She put another piece on, and another until the tape stemmed the bleeding. 

‘That will have to do for now’ Rachel said. Johnny nodded. She noticed that he was pale, and his forehead was wet with sweat. He was in a lot of pain. ‘Can you drive?’ 

‘I think so.’ He climbed back into the car. ‘Pass me my bag’ Rachel passed the rucksack to Johnny. He opened a pocket and found what he was looking for, a bag of white pills. He knew he probably shouldn't attempt to drive while taking them but trying to drive with the pain was going to be harder. 

Johnny started the ignition again and started to drive. The clock on the dashboard read 4.08am. The sun wouldn't be up for a while. They needed to find somewhere to hide and decide on their next move.

****************************

Eventually they reached a motel. Johnny pulled into the parking lot, looked over at Rachel. She was wide awake, staring out of the window. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, the sky above them turning pink. 

Johnny took his seat belt off and looked over to Rachel. ‘Best we get a room, hide out for a while.’ He grimaced as he got out of the car. Rachel got out and came round to look at him. 

‘You stay here. I’ll book us in’ 

Johnny just nodded. Rachel walked away with the bag over her shoulder. Once she was out of sight, he let a long breath out. Johnny looked down at his hands and they were covered in dry blood and shaking. Johnny was exhausted, the adrenaline of the last few hours fading away and the reality of their situation becoming clear.

He needed to get patched up, they needed food and water and a change of clothes. Johnny also needed to find a phone; afraid of Max carrying out his threats against Johnny’s friends. 

Johnny turned, put his hands on the hood of the car and bent over. He was in agony and the painkillers were starting to wear off. Johnny felt a tremor through his body as he tried to suppress the pain. 

Rachel returned a couple of minutes later with a key in her hand. ‘I’ve booked us in, paid upfront for two nights. If anyone asks, I’m your daughter and you’re sick. The guy in reception didn’t ask any questions’

Johnny nodded, not looking up from the hood of the car. 

‘Let’s get you inside’ Rachel put her arm around Johnny’s waist, and they started towards the motel room. Johnny put his arm around her shoulder, tried not to lean on her as much as he wanted to.

They entered the hotel room and Rachel sat Johnny on the double bed and turned to close the door, locking it behind her and closing the thin curtains.

‘Sorry, they only had double rooms’ Rachel said, looking around, embarrassed. The room was basic, threadbare carpet on the floor, a plain bathroom and old, wooden veneered TV on the dresser with a coat hanger aerial on top.

‘It’s OK’ Johnny murmured. He smiled. ‘Hopefully, the guy in reception won't call the cops on me’ 

Johnny pulled the edge of his t-shirt up. His skin was covered in dried blood, but it looked like the duct tape had served its purpose. Johnny got up and staggered to the bathroom. Rachel followed him.

‘No, I don’t need any help’ Johnny said.

Rachel followed him into the bathroom. ‘Don’t be stupid. Let me look at it’

‘I’m fine’ he responded stubbornly.

‘I’m not going anywhere so you may at least let me help you’

‘Fine’. Johnny didn’t have the energy to argue. 

He sat on the edge of the bath, pulled his t-shirt over his head. Rachel filled the sink with warm water and took a washcloth, soaking it. She knelt in front of Johnny and started to wipe away the dry blood. He let her, gripping the side of the bath, staring at the ceiling. 

She started to wipe around the tape. ‘I need to remove this, but we need something to fix you up with’. Rachel got up and started looking around the room. She tipped the bag out on the bed but could find nothing of use.

‘Do you have a sewing kit?’ Johnny called from the bathroom. 

‘No, nothing like that’

‘Glue?’ 

‘Glue?’ she stepped back into the bathroom.

‘Yeah, superglue?’

Johnny listened to her moving around. She reappeared. ‘There is a store down the block. I’ll run down there. Can you hold on?’

Johnny smiled weakly. ‘Yeah. Can you get some supplies’

‘What do you need?’ she asked.

‘Get us some food, some drinks. I also need a phone. Get anything else you need. Take the money from the bag’

Rachel nodded and left the room. Johnny heard the door close behind her.

He carefully moved to the floor and sat against the bath. He breathed deeply, looked down as his wound, covered in tape, and winced, knowing that he was in for a world of pain when he had to pull that off. Johnny climbed carefully to his feet and picked up his bag. Rachel has tipped most of the contents onto the bed but he found what he was looking for in one of the pockets. Before he had left, he had helped himself to a large selection of narcotics. He took the bag of white pills, painkillers, closer in strength to the heroin than anything Rachel could buy from the store. He swallowed two dry and staggered back to the bathroom, sitting back on the floor. He turned carefully and looked at the panel on the front of the bath, pulled on it. It gave way. He tucked the bag in the corner where he knew no one would think to look for them. He didn’t want Rachel to know he had them, didn’t want to have that discussion with anyone, wasn’t ready to accept the reasons why his hands shook, and stomach churned when he went too long without a fix.

Johnny heard the door open and Rachel appeared in the bathroom doorway. ‘I have what we need. She sat on the floor next to him and emptied out her paper bag. She looked like she had bought the whole pharmacy. ‘I didn’t know what to get so I got a bit of everything.

She started to sort through the plastered, alcohol wipes and even a sewing kit. 

‘I bought super glue, but I don’t know what you want me to do with it’ she said, holding it up, looking at the back of the packet.

‘Super glue was originally invented to put war wounds back together. Ever get your fingers stuck together, there is a reason it works so well’ Johnny responded. He started to peel at the tape on his side, hissed a breath out in pain and stopped. ‘You are going to need to do this. It’s gonna hurt like a son of a bitch but I need you to keep going'. 

‘OK’ Rachel moved round so she was facing Johnny, sat back on her knees. She took the corner, placed her hand next to it, trying to hold the skin taught, and started to pull. 

Johnny closed his eyes and clamped his mouth closed to stop himself crying out. As she pulled the wound started to open and bleed. She stopped. 

‘Don’t fucking stop’ he said, eyes still closed. ‘Just pull it off’

She nodded and pulled again. As the last inch of tape came away Johnny couldn't hold it in anymore.

‘Fuck! Goddamn it!’ he shouted.

‘I’m sorry. It’s done. It’s done’. Rachel took a towel and placed it over the wound. ‘What do you need me to do now?’ she asked.

‘We need to clean it up and then see if we can patch it up’ Johnny looked at Rachel. ‘It really fucking hurts, OK. I'm not going to be able to help. I need you to deal with it. Just do what you think is best. I trust you’.

She nodded and took the towel away. ‘Right, I need you to lie on your side. Johnny just nodded and shifted onto the floor. ‘You ready?’ He nodded.

She started to clean the wound. It was still bleeding but not as bad. Looking closely, she could see that the bullet had glanced his side, leaving a long deep gash as it passed through flesh. 

‘I don’t think it has hit anything vital’ she said.

‘Just a flesh wound?’ he joked, trying to smile through gritted teeth. 

‘I can try and sew it up but it’s a mess. We really need a hospital, Johnny,’ she said.

‘Just do the best you can so I don’t bleed out for now’

Rachel nodded. ‘I think I need to use the glue. I can’t sew this.’

‘Ever done this before?’ he asked

‘Never. Did a first aid course at school but it was mainly about how to deal with allergic reactions and sprained wrists. They skipped the chapter on bullet wounds’

‘Typical school. Never teach the useful stuff’ Johnny said with a low chuckle, followed quickly by a gasp of pain.

‘Sorry. I’m almost done, OK. Just hold on a little longer’

Johnny couldn’t see what she was doing but the painkillers were starting to kick in, taking the edge off and he laid on the floor in silence as she worked. 

‘Ok, I’m done. You’re right about the glue. It worked well’

‘Thank you’ Johnny murmured.

‘Let’s get you up and onto the bed’

Rachel let Johnny drape his hand over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. Rachel noticed he was swaying a little as he moved. He thought she hadn’t noticed the plastic bag he had removed from the rucksack and how it had disappeared in her absence. She didn’t say anything.

She got him onto the bed, and he lay back, head on the pillow. She sat, legs crossed on the bed and looked at him. 

‘Johnny, I haven’t had a chance to thank you for what you did’

‘Don’t worry about it’ he said with a shrug.

‘No, I mean it. You got shot, you could have been killed’ Rachel said, looking at her hands. She didn’t know what to say to someone she hardly knew, who had risked so much for her, just as he didn’t know what to say in return. 

‘It was nothing’ he murmured; eyes closed. He was drifting off to sleep, the ordeal of the last 12 hours and his injury exhausting him, the drugs soothing his mind. 

Rachel laid down on the bed next to him, starting to feel herself drift off. 

************************

Johnny opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was. His head felt foggy and he had a chemical taste in his mouth. He tried to set up and felt a weight on him. He looked down and saw a blonde head tucked under his arm. It all came back to him.

He started to move, trying not to wake the girl, rolling her off him. She muttered in her sleep and settled back down.

He carefully climbed up from the bed, took the bag from the dresser and went into the bathroom quietly, closing the door behind him. He placed the bag on the back of the toilet and started to look through it.

Rachel had done a good job, buying toiletries as well as food. The phone he asked for was also there, sim card with it.

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror. He splashed water on his face, running the warm water through his hair and onto the back on his neck. He opened one of the toothbrushes from its packet and brushed his teeth. 

He pulled a new t-shirt from his rucksack. The one he had been wearing the night before now covered in dried blood. He threw it in the waste bin, reminding himself not to leave it there for the cleaners to find.

He sat on the edge of the bath and looked at the phone. He needed to make some calls but suddenly realised that the amount of phone numbers he knew off by heart he could count on one hand. 

He took his chances and started with the first he could remember, his own apartment number. He dialled, listening to it ring and hung up. He next tried the dojo. He knew that these were all long shots.

The phone rang and it went to the answerphone, he heard his own voice asking him to leave a message.

‘Hello. Hello. Is there anyone there’ he said. Hopefully if someone was in the dojo, they could hear him. ‘If anyone picks up this message please call me on…’ he read the mobile phone number from the back of the phone box. ‘Please, it’s an emergency’. He paused not knowing what else to say. ‘OK, thanks’ he said awkwardly.

He was about to hang up when he heard the click of the receiver being picked up. 

‘Hello! Hello. Sensei? Is that you?’ Johnny recognised Miguel’s voice.

‘Miguel. Thank god’ Johnny breathed a sigh of relief’

‘Oh my god, it’s really you. Sensei. I’ve been so worried. It’s really you!’

Johnny smiled. He let Miguel chatter on for a moment.

‘Hey’ he said over Miguel. Miguel continued talking. ‘Hey Miguel, I need you to shut up a minute’

‘Yeah, sorry Sensei’ Johnny could hear the smile on Miguel’s face through his voice. ‘I just can’t believe it’s you’

‘Miguel, I need you to do something for me, OK. This is important; I need you to listen. I’m in trouble. I need you to contact Daniel LaRusso for me. Give him my cell number. Just tell him that Johnny needs to speak to him. Tell him I’m sorry and I need his help. Can you do that?’

‘Yes, of course’

‘Once you have done that, I need you to take Carmen and your grandmother and go away somewhere. Go stay at a friend’s, a hotel, wherever, but just take some things and leave’

Miguel was confused. ‘But why, Sensei?’

‘Please just do it. Trust me, please. I’ll explain all later but all you need to know is that you need to get somewhere safe, OK’

Miguel hesitated. ‘OK, I can do that’ he said, slowly. 

‘Thank you, Miguel’ Johnny sighed.

‘Are you alright, Sensei?’ Miguel asked quietly.

‘I’m fine. Just contact LaRusso for me’

‘OK. I’ll speak to you soon, Sensei’

‘Speak to you soon’ Johnny hung up the phone. 

***************************

Miguel hung up the phone and pulled his cell out, went through his contacts to Daniel’s number. He listened to it ring. It went through to voicemail. Miguel ran out of the dojo and jumped onto his bike.

He peddled as fast as he could across town to the LaRusso home, jumped off his bike and let it fall to the ground. He started to bang on the front door. 

Sam opened the door, surprised to see an out of breath Miguel on her doorstep. ‘Miguel, what the….’ 

She didn’t finish her sentence before Miguel pushed past her into the house and into the kitchen.

‘Mr LaRusso, I need to talk to you’

Daniel looked up at the frantic looking boy. ‘Miguel, what on earth is it?’ he said, worried.

‘It’s Sensei. He called me. He’s in trouble. He told me to find you. He needs help. He told me to say that he’s sorry and he needs your help’ Miguel was talking fast. He held out a piece of paper. ‘He gave me this number’

Daniel looked at Miguel and slowly reached out, taking the paper. He looked at it silently. Looked up at Miguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this piece has changed a lot since I wrote it. It's gotten a bit darker than I originally intended so sorry if it has freaked some people out. We are almost getting there though so stay with it :)
> 
> Just a quick note on chapter titles. I am not sure how others name theirs but I always have trouble so now just run through my Spotify playlists and look for song titles that kind of fit; not the song, just the title. We have had some Ozzy, Van Halen, Whitesnake and the next one will be AC/DC.


	6. If You Want Blood You’ve Got It

Johnny sat in the bathroom for what felt like forever, just looking at the phone, willing it to ring. He hoped that Daniel would want to help; wouldn't blame him if he didn’t, but at least wanted the opportunity to talk to him, to explain.

The phone suddenly rang in his hand, making Johnny jump. He took a breath and answered.

‘Hello’

‘Johnny?’ It was Daniel.

Johnny suddenly realised he didn’t know how to start this conversation. ‘Daniel, thanks for calling me back’ he said awkwardly.

‘What do you want, Johnny?’ Daniel was working to keep his voice impassive. 

‘Daniel, I need your help. I didn’t know who else to call. We had to run, get away, and I don’t know what to do’ he said. ‘I’m...uh...I’m sorry about what happened. I should have gone with you. Things were so fucked up’

‘You mean you were so fucked up?’ Daniel replied quietly. He couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice. Johnny heard it.

‘I need your help, Daniel. Please. I know I don’t deserve it, but this is like, life or death, man. Please’ Johnny realised he was pleading, past thinking about his own pride, just that he needed help.

Daniel could hear the desperation in the man's voice. He sighed. ‘Where are you?’ 

Johnny gave him the name and address of the motel. 

‘It’s gonna take me a few hours to get to you.’

‘Thank you, man’ Johnny sighed with relief. He stopped. ‘Where’s Robby?’ he asked

‘Robby? He’s in his room. I’m not bringing him with me. He doesn’t need to be involved in this’ 

‘Daniel, those guys, they threatened my family, my friends. I’ve told Miguel to get his family safe. I don’t know if they will follow through, but I can’t risk it. You need to tell Robby to go somewhere safe. Please’

‘OK, Johnny. I'll tell him'.

‘Thank you.’

‘I’ll see you in a few hours’ Daniel hung up the phone.

Johnny looked down at the phone, moved it from hand to hand. He got up and moved back into the bedroom. Rachel was awake.

'Who were you talking to?' She looked apprehensive.

'A friend. He's going to help'.

Rachel nodded. Johnny pulled the bag onto the bed.

'You hungry?' He pulled out some snack bars and soda.

Rachel smiled. 'Yeah, I'm fucking starving?

Johnny laughed. 'Seems as you glued me up, I'm let the language slide'

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Rachel eventually spoke.

'So, what's your deal? Why are you helping me?'

'Uh god, it's a long, crazy story. I almost can’t believe it myself. Not long ago I was someone else. I was teaching kids your age karate'

'You were a teacher?'

'Not teacher. Sensei. But yeah, had my own dojo and everything. It was going well. I got mixed up in these guys, couldn't leave. Things were so fucked up. I was where you were, in that room. Those guys, they are fucking evil, the things they did. I couldn’t let what happened to me happen to you. I remembered I'm not the bad guy'

Rachel took his hand. 'I'm glad you did' She smiled.

'Me to. You saved me, kid' Johnny smiled back

Rachel nodded, went quiet, thinking. She smiled, changing the subject. 'Hey, does that mean you can teach me to kick ass like you can?' 

Johnny laughed. 'Sure. If we get home, I promise I'll teach you some moves'

They finished the food and Rachel found the TV remote and turned it on. They started watching a sitcom and soon Rachel turned to see Johnny had nodded off again. 

She watched some more TV. It was nice to see something normal, to watch a mindless show.

A little while later there was a knock at the door, making her jump. She got off the bed and walked towards the door, got up on her toes to look through the spyhole. 

Standing at the door was a dark-haired man in a shirt. 

'Johnny?' 

Rachel opened the door a crack.

Daniel looked at her, confused. 'Sorry. I must have the wrong…' He looked past her, seeing the familiar man asleep on the bed. 'Johnny?'

Rachel opened the door wider, letting Daniel in. He stepped past her as Johnny started to stir.

'Hmmm...oh LaRusso. Thanks for coming' Johnny said sleepily.

Daniel looked from Johnny to Rachel. 'What's going on here?'

Rachel picked up some money. 'I'm gonna go and get something from the store. Do you want anything?'

'Just grab us some snacks. And some coffee. LaRusso, how do you take your coffee?'

'Uh, black, no sugar'. He sounded confused.

Rachel nodded and left the room.

Daniel sat on the bed. He looked around, looked at Johnny. Johnny got up and walked round the bed, sitting next to Daniel.

'What the hell is going on, Johnny?’

Johnny signed. ‘Where to start, man’

‘Start with the girl. Who is she?’

Johnny explained how Rachel had come to be with him, how her mother had not been able to meet the demands made, why Johnny had helped her, their escape, their close call, finding the hotel.

'Johnny, you could have been killed'

Johnny laughed. 'We almost were. I got fucking shot' He pulled up his shirt, showed Daniel the wound.

'Jesus, Johnny. Are you in pain?'

'Yeah. Who would have thought getting shot would hurt so much. I had to do something. She’s just a kid. And a good kid. That guy…. what he had planned for her…. I couldn’t let that happen. It was worth it to get her away’

The men sat in silence for a moment. Daniel spoke.

'That day. What was going on with you? You were…. there was something wrong with you'

Johnny looked at his hands. 'It... it’s been rough man. They…. I thought I was gonna die. They took me out, there was this construction site. They put a fucking gun to my head, wanted me to think that was it….’

Johnny’s voice started to break. He breathed deeply, cleared his throat before continuing. ‘They took me out, made out like I was dead. It was fucked up. I was locked in that room for so long. I couldn’t sleep. They kept on injecting me with all this shit. I was losing my mind. They broke me, Daniel. Just fucking broke me' 

Daniel could hear that Johnny was struggling to control his emotions. 'Fuck' was all he responded.

‘They made all kinds of threats, threats to hurt people, Miguel, Carmen, Robby. I just started doing what they needed, you know. I did some bad things’ Johnny looked down, didn’t look at Daniel. ‘I hurt people, like, really hurt them’ He sighed. ‘I lost myself, forgot who I was. Then when I saw that girl, it was the kick in the teeth I needed. I wasn’t that guy’

Johnny looked up, looked at Daniel.

‘I’m sorry, man. You came to find me, and I pushed you away’

‘You scared the shit out of me, Johnny’ Daniel said, face serious.

‘I know. I wasn’t really going to hurt you. I was just so scared. I needed you to leave, didn’t want you to see me like that’ Johnny looked at his hands, saw the tremble. ‘There’s something wrong with me, Daniel. First, I was just scared, I needed something, to help me sleep. And then I started getting these headaches. I think that I fucked up my hearing, I can’t hear anything on this side, from the gunshot, they fired right next to my head. Now I just keep shaking, feel rough all the time’

‘Johnny’ Daniel started carefully. ‘I could see your eyes that night. You were high’

‘Please don’t judge me. You don’t know’ Johnny protested.

‘I’m not judging,’ Daniel said gently, ‘but have you thought that you might be addicted. The stress, the drugs, that your body is using them to cope’ He paused. ‘You might have, like, PTSD or something’

Johnny sighed. ‘Can we not talk about that now. I’ll deal with that later. For now, can we just decide what our next move is’

Daniel got up, started to look around the room. Johnny watched him silently. Daniel stepped into the small bathroom. He looked at the blood stains on the floor, the blood on the towels, bloody handprints on the wall and bath. 

Daniel turned to Johnny. ‘Is she hurt?’

‘What? Oh. No. That’s all mine’

Daniel nodded, looked back towards the bathroom, and walked back into the bedroom. He sat back down, put his head in his hands, thinking. He looked up.

‘I went to see your stepfather’

Johnny smiled. ‘Oh yeah. How is the miserable old bastard?’

Daniel laughed. ‘You weren't lying. He really is a piece of shit. I tried to get him to pay your ransom, after I got out. It didn’t go well’.

‘I can imagine. Did he tell you to fuck off?’

‘Pretty much’ Daniel smiled at Johnny. ‘I may have called him a mean son of bitch’ 

Johnny started laughing. ‘I can imagine he loved that!’ Johnny laughed harder. ‘I can see his face now. That’s great’. Johnny laughed, held his side; winced. ‘Oh man, don’t make me laugh again.’ He stood up and looked out of the window. ‘So, what’s the plan? What next?’

Daniel looked up at him ‘First, we need to get that girl back to her parents. They must be out of their mind’ 

Johnny nodded. ‘Yeah’ He looked sad. ‘She’s a good kid. She saved me; you know’

Daniel smiled. ‘Oh Johnny. You are such a softy’

‘Yeah, don’t tell anyone or I’ll have to kick your ass. So, what then?’

Daniel watched him. ‘You need to go to the police’ he said slowly.

Johnny sighed. ‘Yeah, I know’ He sat down. ‘What the fuck am I gonna tell them. ‘Sorry officers, I was off my head on smack when I beat the shit out of the guy’’

‘You have to do it. Maybe they will go easy on you, you can tell the police everything, what they did to you’

‘Yeah, maybe.’

They looked up as the door opened, Rachel with two coffees and a shopping bag. She looked at the two men sitting on the bed. She looked suspiciously at them. ‘Is everything alright', she asked.

‘Yeah, it’s fine, kid. Just catching up’

Daniel got up, took the bag from Rachel. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Daniel, a friend of Johnny’s. Thanks for patching him up’ Daniel looked at Johnny and smiled. ‘I hope he didn’t complain too much. He’s got a reputation for being a bit of a wuss sometimes’

Rachel smiled. ‘Only a little’ she said

‘Hey, I can hear you, you know’ Johnny protested. Johnny got up, said to Rachel. ‘We need to call your folks. We can take you back into town to meet them’

Rachel nodded. ‘I want to go home’

Johnny put his arm around her shoulder. ‘I know you do, kiddo’. He passed her the phone. ‘Give them a call’ She took it from him, sat on the bed.

Johnny walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind him. He could hear Rachel talking on the phone through the door. He sat on the toilet seat, looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He tensed them into fists. He knew this wasn’t over. He had to get back to town, speak to the police, tell them everything, and hoped they went easy on him. He had to make sure his family and friends were safe. Max was pissed and Johnny wasn’t sure that he would let Johnny get away with what happened. 

Johnny reached down, holding his side carefully and pulled back the bath panel, took his bag. He sat, turning it in his hands; looked up at the door. He sighed. Just enough to get me through the next few hours, he thought. He tipped some of the powder onto the edge of the sink, just a small amount and snorted it quickly. He sat back, resting his head on the wall, closed his eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door.

'Johnny' Daniel said through the door. 'Are you OK?'

'Mmmm, yeah. I'm fine'

'Can I come in? Daniel asked.

'Yeah, why not' Johnny said.

The door opened and Daniel entered, closed the bathroom door behind him. He stood and looked at Johnny, looked at the bag at his feet. Daniel sat on the floor, leant back against the door. Johnny opened his eyes and looked at Daniel. He smiled.

'No point fucking hiding it is there'. His smile disappeared. 'Please don’t lecture me, alright'

'No, I'm going to lecture you, Johnny. I’m here to help you’ Daniel picked up the bag and looked at it, turning it over in his hands. ‘What’s in here?’

Johnny shrugged. ‘Heroin, cocaine, some painkillers. There’s some MDMA in there but I’m not really into that. Gives me headaches. He smiled. 'You want some?'

'I'm good'. He put the bag down, changed the subject. ‘Rachel called her mother. We are gonna take her back into the city, take her to mine. She’ll meet her there. The police are involved’ 

‘That’s good’ Johnny staggered to his feet, gripping the basin. Daniel got up, started to help him. Johnny shrugged his hand away. ‘I don’t need your help, LaRusso’

‘OK, OK. But we need to get you to a hospital. Get you some help, for your injury, and the…. uh...drugs, you know’

I’m fine. I don’t need the hospital’ He opened the door and walked out the bathroom, Daniel behind him.

‘You are going to a hospital, if I have to drag you kicking and screaming’ Daniel retorted. 

Rachel looked up. ‘Johnny, you need to go to the hospital’

‘Not you too. Look, I’ll go to the hospital. Just stop, both of you. Let’s just get out of here’

They started to collect up their belongings. Johnny picked up the rucksack, stuffing the bag of drugs into the side pocket. He looked up to see Rachel watching him. He looked away and swung the bag onto his back, wincing as he did so.

They headed out to Daniel’s car and climbed in, Johnny in the passenger seat, Rachel in the back. They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

******************** 

It was dark by the time they arrived at Daniel’s home. They could see lights on in the house. Daniel went first, with Johnny and Rachel behind, Johnny leaning on her shoulder. Daniel opened the front door, expecting lots of questions from his family.

‘Honey, you about?’ he called. There was no answer as he headed through the living room. Daniel turned towards the kitchen and stopped. Sitting at his dining room table was his wife and daughter, Robby and a man sat at the head of the table, two men stood behind him.

‘Oh good, you’re home’ Max said. He had a gun in front of him on the table, fingers resting on the trigger.

Daniel looked to his wife and daughter. Amanda was pale and Sam’s eyes were red from crying. Amanda was holding Robby’s hand, who had a cut lip and a bruise was starting to appear around his eye. Daniel started moving towards his family.

Max raised the gun at him. ‘Stay where you are, Mr LaRusso’ Daniel stopped moving, raising his hands. 

Johnny moved into the room, holding Rachel behind him. Max looked up at him. ‘Johnny. I've been catching up with the family. Your son here reminds me of you. Thinks himself quite the fighter’

Johnny looked slowly around the room. ‘Hey, Robby. Are you OK?’ he said carefully.

Robby nodded. ‘I’m fine, Dad’. Johnny could see Robby’s hands were shaking but his face was firm.

Max got up and started to walk around the table, not taking his eyes off Johnny. ‘I told you what would happen if you mess with me. I didn’t want to get them involved but you forced my hand’ 

Johnny didn’t move as the man got closer. ‘This is between you and me. You can just leave them alone. They didn’t do anything to you’

‘Sorry, doesn’t work like that. What kind of person would I be if I made idle threats’ Max moved closer to Johnny. He looked past Johnny at Rachel, looked back at Johnny. ‘You risked a lot for the girl’ He smiled. ‘Not fucking her are you, Johnny?’

‘Fuck you, you freak. You're sick' Johnny retorted. 

Max laughed. ‘Not your style, right. You’re more the brooding hero type. Anti-hero of your own story, right?’ He stared into Johnny’s eyes. ‘But I know you. The fucked-up druggy you really are. What do you think your son here would say if he knew what you had done for a fix? Beating people half to death on my say so for a couple of grams of smack, a line of coke’

Johnny clenched his jaw, not responding. His eyes darted around the room, trying to think. The haze of the drugs he had taken earlier was making it harder for him to concentrate. His mind felt sluggish and that, the fear, and the chemical suppressants mixed with his natural adrenaline made Johnny feel like he was seeing the room from afar, hazy at the edges. He blinked, trying to clear his head.

Max smiled, turned to Robby. ‘Your Dad’s high right now, do you know that? I’ve been here smacking you around and your Dad’s been out putting all kinds of shit up his nose’ Robby looked down, not looking at them, squeezed Amanda’s hand.

‘Shut up’ Daniel lost his temper, not being able to keep quiet anymore. ‘Just shut the fuck up. Leave them alone’

Max looked towards Daniel. ‘Mr LaRusso seems as I am a guest in your house, I’ll allow that little outburst. I'll even give you first choice’ 

Max took a gun out and pointed it at Amanda. He moved the gun from Amanda to Sam and then to Robby. 

‘Who first? You’re wife, daughter. Maybe the boy? He’s not yours, what do you care’ He turned the gun to Rachel. ‘Or the girl. She’s nothing to you, surely?’ he taunted.

‘I’m not playing your game’ Daniel said, staring the man down.

‘Fine. Mrs LaRusso, who do you choose?’ 

Amanda looked at her hands, tears rolling down her face. She silently shook her head, not looking up. 

‘What is wrong with you all?’ Max shouted. ‘Do I have to choose?’ No one responded. ‘Fine, I’ll choose. I chose the boy’ he turned the gun to Robby. Amanda cried out and tried to put her arms around him but one of the men pulled her away. Robby backed himself away, eyes wide.

‘No! Don’t. He didn’t do anything to you’ Johnny pleaded. 

‘Sorry, Johnny. I warned you. And, as I said, I don’t make idle threats’

Suddenly a shot rang out, hitting one of Max’s men. Sam screamed as another shot was fired, this one hitting a stone pillar behind Max’s head. 

Amanda moved, grabbing Robby, and ducking down under the table. Sam followed as another shot was fired into the house. 

‘What the fuck is that?’ Max shouted. 

‘I don’t know’ the other man shouted back. 

Daniel grabbed Rachel and they ducked down. He pushed her towards the door, and she ducked behind the fireplace that separated the rooms, sat on the floor with her hands over her head. 

Max turned and started to fire back in the direction of the bullets and Johnny took the moment of distraction. He punched Max, ignoring the agony in his side as he did so, and knocked the gun from Max’s hand. The movement had caused his wound to open and he was starting to bleed.

The other man shouted in anger and flew at Johnny, aiming his punches at the wound on Johnny’s side. 

Another shot came into the room, hitting Max’s last accomplice, who went down with a cry.

Max looked up as his man went down and Johnny grabbed him round the waist and tried to pull him to the floor, but his movements were sluggish, and Max got away from him. 

Johnny looked into the corner of his eye, saw Robby, Amanda, and Sam crawling towards the kitchen counter, ducking behind it. 

Max was looking around for his weapon, saw his gun had skidded across the room. His eyes set on a metal baseball bat that was propped against the wall. He turned, picked it up as Johnny came towards him. He swung it and connected with Johnny’s wrist, causing the man to cry in pain and retract his hand. He swung it again and connected with Johnny’s leg above the knee, sending the other man to the floor. Max swung a third time, hitting Johnny's shoulder; heard the dull crunch of bone. 

Johnny looked up slowly, dizzy from the pain, saw the baseball bat swing up above his head. He ducked his head, closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Johnny heard a gasp and a strangled cry and looked up as the bat clattered to the floor next to him.

Max was standing still in shock. He reached up slowly for the kitchen knife that was embedded deep in his throat. Johnny looked past Max at Robby who was standing behind him, knuckles white from gripping the knife.

Robby pulled the knife away and blood started to flood from Max’s neck and down his body. Max held his throat for a few moments, his breathing wet. He tried to take a few more breaths, gasping loudly. His eyes rolled and fell to the floor with a thud. 

Johnny let out a deep breath. He looked up at his son. Robby was staring at the knife in his hands, blood over his hands, face white, not blinking. Johnny got up slowly, one arm hanging limply to one side, staggered towards him.

‘Robby, give that to me?’

Robby seemed to snap out of it and looked at his father, handing him the knife. 

‘I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t know what to do’

Johnny smiled. ‘Don’t apologise’. He took hold of Robby with one arm and hugged him to his chest. Robby held him back.

Daniel got up and moved towards his wife and daughter, pulled them both close to him.

Johnny broke away from his son and looked around. ‘Who was shooting?’ 

‘I don’t know’ Daniel said.

There was a sound and two men in black combat gear ran in with guns. ‘Everyone drop their weapons right now!' one of the men shouted. Daniel pushed Amanda and Sam behind him, and Johnny pulled Robby close to him. The two men looked around the room and one said into a mouthpiece ‘Yeah, we’re clear. Looks like we got them all’

Daniel looked up with surprise as moments later Ben walked into the room. ‘Ben, what…. who called you?’

Ben looked around the room, gestured for his men to leave. They could hear sirens in the distance. ‘Her father did’ he looked towards Rachel. He turned back towards Daniel. ‘I’ve been looking for Rachel, her parents hired me, after I finished working for you. I heard about their daring escape, knew once they called you, you would bring them here’

Johnny recognised the accent, realised who he was speaking to. That they had met before. ‘You were looking for me’

He turned to Johnny ‘I was, Mr Lawrence. And I found you. Your friend here hired me. He cares a lot about you, whether you knew it or not’

Moments later four police officers entered the room, guns drawn. ‘Everyone put your hands on your heads’ one shouted. They all complied. 

Johnny tried to move his arm, felt the bones in his shoulder crunch. He was bleeding and his shoulder and wrist were broken. The pain turned his stomach, he was turning pale and the world was starting to spin around him. 

They surveyed the area around them and stepped towards Johnny. One of them took out a pair of handcuffs and took hold of Johnny’s arm, the other kept their weapon on him. 

‘Mr Lawrence, you’re under arrest’ He took hold of Jonny’s injured arm and pulled it behind his back, causing Johnny to cry out in pain. A handcuff was placed on his wrist, his hand hanging limply. The edges of his vision started to go dark. He tried to say something, but it came out as a murmur. 

‘Hey, get off my Dad’ Robby said, stepping forward. 

The police officer moved towards Robby. ‘Step back son’ he said, putting his hand out to Robby’s chest, holding him back. 

Daniel stepped forward. ‘He needs an ambulance. You can see he is injured’ 

‘Sir, you need to take a step back. We have a warrant for his arrest…’The man was cut off as Johnny slumped to the floor, the police officer trying in vain to hold the bigger man up.

‘Dad’ Robby cried.

The police officer spoke into his radio, calling for an ambulance. Robby ran to Johnny's side. Johnny's face was white, but he was coming to.

'I'm sorry, Robby' he muttered.

'It's OK, Dad. I'm here' Robby sat on the floor. He looked up at the officers. 'Please take the handcuffs off. He's in pain'

The police officer nodded to his partner; could see that Johnny was in no condition to escape. 

Robby sat with his Dad, Daniel behind him, as the police removed the rest of the family and Rachel from the scene. An officer was checking the bodies of the men and another had stepped outside with Ben, who was filling them in.

A police officer was examining the wound on Max's neck. He looked at Robby and Johnny. 

Johnny spoke first. 'I had to' he croaked. 'He was going to kill us. I stabbed him'

Robby looked at Johnny, who didn't catch his son's eye. 

The police officer looked at them both, nodded slowly. He looked at the blood on Robby’s hands. Robby followed the officer's eyes, putting his hands in his pocket.

The sounds of sirens could be heard and moments later a team of paramedics ran in. They knelt beside Johnny and started to examine him. 

One lent over and started to ask him various questions as another examined the wound above his hip. As they ran through their questions one asked if they had taken anything.

Johnny looked over at Robby. 'I…. uh…' he said, not wanting Robby to hear.

'It's OK, Dad'

'Ah, shit, I took something a few hours ago. Heroin. Some painkillers'

Robby squeezed his hand. A stretcher was brought in and they started to move Johnny. One of the officers secured a handcuff to the railing. 

Daniel came up behind Robby, put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him away. Robby stepped back as they started to wheel his father away.

'He's in good hands. I'll take you to the hospital'

Robby nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there. One chapter left to go.


	7. Comfortably Numb

Daniel looked through the window, saw Johnny lying on his hospital bed. There was a police officer sitting outside the door. He went to the door. The police officer looked up from his phone.

'Name?'

'Uh… Daniel LaRusso' he said.

The officer took his notebook out, wrote the name down, gestured carelessly and went back to his phone.

Daniel pushed the door open. Johnny looked up, smiled. He was looking better, despite his arm bandaged from his wrist to his shoulder and strapped up so he couldn't move it. He had a large bandage from his stomach around his back. His other hand was handcuffed to the bed.

'How are you?' Daniel asked, sitting down.

'I'm OK. Broken shoulder, broken wrist, lots of bruises. They say the hearing in this ear isn't coming back, there's too much damage'. Johnny absentmindedly put his hand to his ear. 'They patched me up again, more permanent this time. The doctor almost had a heart attack when she saw I had used superglue'

'Super…...? You know what, I'm not gonna ask' 

'They've given me something for the withdrawals, you know. I feel shit though. I'm told it's gonna get worse before it gets better' Johnny shrugged his good shoulder. 'What you gonna do?'

Daniel nodded to the handcuff. 'They arrested you?'

'Yeah' 

'What for?'

Johnny looked at the cuff on his wrist, sighed. 'Everything by the sounds of it. Assault, battery, accessory to kidnapping, accessory to extortion, accessory to murder'

'Murder!?'

‘Yeah’ Johnny looked down. ‘They shot a guy. I was there when it happened’ He looked up at Daniel. ‘I didn’t know they were gonna kill the guy, I swear. I hit him but I didn’t kill him’

Daniel sighed. 'Do you have a lawyer?'

'Yeah, they got me one. I haven't seen them yet'

'Have you been told what happens next?'

'They’ve got to take me to the police station to charge me properly' Johnny looked at Daniel. 'I'm sorry, man. Sorry for everything. I fucked up and I'm so sorry. I put you all in danger. How are your family?'

'Shaken up but OK. They're with my mother' 

‘That’s good. How’s Robby?’

'He’s with them. Johnny, I don't blame you for what happened. This is a mess but it's not your fault. We'll fight this, you know'

'I know' Johnny smiled. 'You wait, they'll charge me for shooting Kennedy next' 

Daniel laughed. It was good to laugh, they needed it.

'Hey, who's the British guy?' Johnny asked, changing the subject.

'Oh him, he finds people. He's pretty good'

‘You hired him to find me? I’m flattered, LaRusso’ Johnny smiled at Daniel, his usual cocky smirk. ‘I bet he was expensive’

****************************

Four days later Daniel sat outside the courtroom awaiting a decision to be made following Johnny’s arraignment hearing. Daniel had already decided that he would be posting Johnny bail if it was granted. He and Amanda had fought over it the night before, but Daniel had put his foot down. He had never stopped feeling responsible for what happened to Johnny, regardless of how Amanda often told him that it wasn’t his fault. He would always remember his last thought in the parking lot that day, how he had wished that Johnny was out of his life forever, his unwavering belief that Johnny was the bad guy, irredeemable. 

He had been to see Johnny almost every day since his release from hospital and arrest and had seen him go downhill. Johnny was being well looked after, or as well as someone who was awaiting trial could be, but Daniel had been shocked by his appearance last time they had spoken. He was struggling with drug withdrawals and, despite the medication he had been given, Daniel knew Johnny needed proper care. Care that he wasn’t going to get in the local jail.

Daniel looked up as Johnny’s lawyer stepped out of the room, paralegal behind him, arms weighted down with folders. Daniel jumped up.

‘What happened?’ he asked

‘Bail set at five hundred thousand dollars and he’ll be under house arrest for the period’ 

Daniel nodded. ‘I’m posting it. He’ll come and stay with me.’

The lawyer considered Daniel and nodded. ‘OK. Let’s get that processed’ He started to walk, and Daniel followed, struggling to keep up. 

‘How did it go? What do you think his chances are?’ Daniel asked as he walked.

The lawyer stopped. ‘I’m hopeful. There’s a good story there. The DA’s office love a good story. I’m having some discussion with them. Finger crossed’ he slapped Daniel on the back and started walking again.

Daniel was waiting in reception an hour later Johnny stepped through the door, walked the corridor, and stopped in the doorway, looking around. Daniel stood up and started walking towards him.

‘I hear I’m coming home with you?’ Johnny said, not smiling.

‘Yeah. I hope that’s OK?’ Daniel asked. He looked at Johnny, considering him.

‘Only if you stop looking at me like that’ 

Daniel blinked. ‘Like what?’

‘Like I’m gonna fucking fall to pieces in front of you’ Johnny responded grumpily.

Daniel tried to rearrange his expression, smiled but not feeling it. He was nervous. Johnny was coming to his home and he didn't know what to expect. 

‘Sorry. I didn’t know I was doing that’ 

‘Let’s just get out of here’ Johnny started walking. He stopped. ‘Hey, LaRusso. Thanks for this. I know you didn't have to do it. I do appreciate it’

***************************

Johnny sat on the sofa; a police officer crouched below him. The officer was attaching an ankle bracelet to Johnny, green light flashing. 

‘Well, this is dignified,’ Johnny said, looking up at Daniel. The police officer looked up at Johnny, shook his head with disgust and looked back down at what he was doing. ‘He really hates me’ Johnny whispered loudly. He was in a better mood; was just happy not to be in jail.

‘Just let him do his job’ Daniel said, trying not to smile. It was good to see Johnny joke, even if the police officer was clearly not amused. 

‘All done’ the office said. ‘This light goes red, we’ll be here in five minutes and you go back to jail, you got that’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, I got you’ Johnny stood, pulled his jeans down over his ankle. 

‘Thanks officer. I’ll show you out’ Daniel walked the officer to the door. As the officer crossed the kitchen, he looked at Sam and Robby sat at the table, doing their homework

The officer turned to Daniel. ‘You sure you want him here. I wouldn't let scum like that in my house with kids about’

The smile fell off Daniel’s face and he looked over at Robby, who didn’t look up. He hadn’t heard the officers comment.

‘That’s his son so I would appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself’ Daniel hissed.

The officer shrugged and stepped out of the door. Daniel turned and saw Johnny behind him. Johnny looked at him and walked out to Daniel’s home dojo. Daniel followed Johnny, watched as Johnny kicked off his shoes and stood on the mat. Johnny stretched out, rolled his good shoulder. Johnny moved towards the bag, moved his feet into a fighting stance and struck with his good arm.

Daniel watched as Johnny’s face screwed up in pain. He moved closer to the bag, placed his forehead against it.

‘I can feel you fucking watching me, LaRusso’. Daniel jumped as Johnny spoke, not realising that the other man knew he was there.

‘Sorry, sorry. I’ll go’ He turned to leave.

‘No, don’t. You might as well stay. This is your place’ Johnny turned, sat on the bench.

Daniel sat next to him. ‘How’s the arm?’

‘It fucking hurts all the time’ Johnny said quietly. 

‘It’ll get better. You’ll be back fighting fit before you know it’

‘Yeah, maybe’ Johnny looked down at his hands, looked at his nails. He wanted to talk; tried to find the words. ‘Daniel, I’m going to prison’

‘Don’t say that, Johnny. You have a good lawyer. He said you had a good chance, that…’

Johnny cut him off. ‘Can’t you ever just shut up and let me talk’ 

Daniel held his hands up. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ He made a zipping motion across his mouth and smiled.

‘I’ve got into trouble before, you know. Fighting, drinking all the rest. Even got caught with a little pot when I was a kid. Sid always bailed me out. I kind of just assumed that everything would end up OK, never really thought I would get into real trouble’ Johnny sighed, looked up at the ceiling. ‘Not like this’

Daniel was silent, letting Johnny talk.

‘And you’re right, my lawyers said that I have a good chance. They are speaking to the DA. Maybe I’m just a little depressed. I was told this would happen, the drugs you know. Anxiety, depression. I’ve got to take drug tests, not even allowed a fucking beer. Apparently, alcohol can ‘lower my resilience, make me more susceptible to a relapse’’ Johnny used air quotes. 

'If it helps you recover then that's the important thing' Daniel said gently.

'Yeah, sure. You know what, I know I am in withdrawals. I feel like shit, got this weird crawling feeling in my stomach but I'm not desperate for a fix or anything like that. Not crawling the walls. I just feel kind of’ numb, like I'm not really here'

'Maybe that’s better? Daniel asked, tentatively. 'Feeling a little numb to all this'

'Maybe. Better that than breaking down, I suppose’ Johnny stood up, turned and looked at Daniel. 'If the worst happens, you'll look out for Robby for me?' Johnny asked.

'Of course. I'll do whatever I can for him'

Johnny nodded and walked out of the dojo, leaving Daniel. Johnny wanted to be alone.

*********************

Six days later they got a phone call. Johnny's lawyer wanted him for an urgent meeting. Johnny was pacing the kitchen.

'Is that good news or bad? Why would they want to meet? My trial isn't for months?' He was running his hand through his hair. He started chewing his nail.

Daniel watched him. Johnny's behaviour had become erratic the last few days. He was prone to pacing, was chewing his nails, the skin on his knuckles, and Daniel knew he wasn't sleeping. Daniel had tried to get him a nurse to help him manage his withdrawal medication, but Johnny had refused. Daniel watched him now, wishing that the lawyers had chosen another time to call a meeting. Daniel worried that additional stress could send him over the edge. 

'Maybe it's good news' Daniel said, trying to stay positive for Johnny.

Johnny continued to pace. 'No, it won't be. My lawyer spoke to me about pleading guilty, just taking what they offered'. He was chewing his knuckle again; he was still chewing as he spoke. 'If I plead guilty then I am definitely going to prison. The question is just how long'

'Johnny, sit down please. You are making me seasick watching you pace'

Johnny sat heavily down in the chair, put his head in his hand.

'What time are you meeting them?' Daniel asked.

'Eleven. They said they have let the police know, so this thing in my ankle doesn't go off'

'I'll drive you' 

'Thanks, LaRusso'

*********************

Dead on eleven, Johnny was sitting outside his lawyer's office with Daniel. Daniel watched as Johnny bounced his knee up and down. Daniel had noticed how many nervous ticks Johnny had picked up. His shoulder was still in a sling and his wrist itched. Daniel watched as Johnny scratched at it. Between the bouncing knee and the scratching, he was starting to drive Daniel mad.

'Johnny, Johnny. Please stop. Calm down'

Johnny put his hand on his knee and stopped moving it. 'Sorry man, I'm just freaking out here. I need a fucking drink or something'

The office door opened and a woman in a suit stepped out. 'Mr Lawrence? We're ready for you'

Johnny took a deep breath and got up. Daniel smiled at him and Johnny stepped into the office. 

Johnny's lawyer was sitting behind his desk and at a small table off to the side where the woman sat down with another young paralegal. 

'Johnny, thanks for coming in. I have news' 

'OK' Johnny took a seat in front of the desk.

'I've spoken to the DA office. We have gone backwards, and forwards and the good news is, they believe your story. It's a crazy story but no one thinks you are lying. They want to make a deal, recognise that you are one of the victims in all of this. They heard what you went through, and they don’t feel there is any value in you going to prison’ 

Johnny stared at him. ' A deal. What kind of deal?'

‘One that you will keep you out of prison’

Johnny started to chew a nail. ‘You mean I’m not going to prison?’

'Not if you follow my advice. Take their deal' His lawyer started to read through some papers. 

Johnny's knee started to bounce again. He tasted blood. Johnny looked at his nail, he had bitten it down to the quick and it was starting to bleed. 

'So, here's the deal. You plead guilty to aggravated assault and battery. They'll give you a lighter punishment for the guilty plea. The rest, given the circumstances and the fact that you returned the girl to her parents and she says you didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping, they have decided that it isn't in anyone's interest to charge you. You risked your life for her, and they know that’

Johnny didn't say anything just nodded. 

'In exchange you tell them everything they ask; cooperate in any way they need you to. You lie to them, keep anything from them, they'll send you to prison, you got me. You sit in a witness box if they ever ask you to'

Johnny nodded. He was chewing the skin around his nail. 

'Second you get on a mandatory drugs program. Rehab, therapy, whatever you doctor recommends. You stop showing up, they'll send you prison. Third, you keep your nose clean. Consider yourself on parole. No drunken fights, no speeding, nothing'

He paused, looked at Johnny. 'You take this deal, you don't go to prison'

Johnny nodded. 'That sounds…. Thank you. Yes, I'll take the deal'

‘Good. I thought you might. I’ll be honest, I was surprised that they were planning on being so lenient. I think you have earned yourself some goodwill, first by aiding Mr LaRusso and then Ms Pritchard’

‘Rachel?’ Johnny asked.

‘Yes, Rachel Pritchard has been singing your praises to anyone who will listen’

‘How is she?’ Johnny asked. He hadn’t heard anything from her since the day at the LaRusso home. 

‘As far as I know she is fine. At home with her family’ he answered, looking curiously at Johnny.

‘Hmm, OK. Thanks’

The lawyer considered him. ‘Don’t think of reaching out to her, Mr Lawrence. I would not recommend you try and contact her’ 

Johnny looked at him, just nodded. He had known that the girl would want to get on with her life, probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him but a part of him had hoped that he could check in on her. She had become important to him and he wanted her to know it. He knew that if it wasn’t for her, he would still be under Max’s control.

‘That’s all. You can go. You are still under house arrest until you hear otherwise but if you are agreeing to the deal, I will iron out the details and update you. Unless you have any questions, we are done here’ He stood up.

Johnny stood. ‘Thank you’ He shook the man's hand. 

‘Don’t thank me, Mr Lawrence. They came to me. I’ll be honest, I did very little to make this happen. I am as shocked as you’ He smiled. ‘You’ll still get my bill of course’

Johnny nodded; left the room. He closed the door behind him. Daniel jumped up from his seat.

‘How did it go?’ Daniel asked.

‘Let’s just get out of here’ was all Johnny said, and started to walk down the corridor. 

Daniel watched him walk away and started to follow. Johnny seemed quiet, in thought and Daniel was worried that it hadn’t gone well.

They got to Daniel’s car and sat in silence. Daniel looked at him. 

‘Please Johnny, what happened? Are you OK? You look like you are in shock’ 

Johnny looked at his hands. ‘They made a deal. They have some conditions, but they say they are not going to push for prison’

Daniel stared at him ‘That’s great, Johnny. That’s the best new we could have hoped for’

‘Yeah’ is all Johnny said.

‘Are you OK? You should be happy’ Daniel said. He was concerned about Johnny. He was starting to notice a marked change in him over the period he had been home, from the Johnny he had known. Johnny wasn’t his usual cocky self; he had been quiet, like he was always stuck in his own head. 

‘I think I’m just in shock. It’s over’ He started to chew his nail again.

Daniel looked at him. ‘Let’s get you home, OK. We can have a celebration dinner’

Johnny smiled at him. ‘Yeah, that sounds good’

‘And you need to stop chewing your nails. There is going to be nothing left of you, you will have eaten it all’ Daniel said, trying to stay light-hearted.

Johnny took his hands from his mouth and looked at his fingers. ‘Oh shit. Sorry’ 

*****************************

Johnny’s eyes flew open to the sound of a gunshot. He was in the dark. He moved quickly, looking for the direction of the sound. It happened again, a gunshot. Johnny’s breathing sped up. 

Johnny realised he was in the guest room at Daniel’s house. It was the middle of the night, the clock read 02.32. Johnny heard voices outside. He crept over to the window and looked out at the road. 

There was a group of teenagers standing next to a car. The engine revved and backfired again, the sound making Johnny flinch. The teenagers laughed. There was the sound of shouting and a man walked down his driveway. Johnny could hear voices, the teenagers shouting back. They got into their car and drove away, the bang of the exhaust as they accelerated.

Johnny leant against the wall, his heart thumping in his chest. He put his head in his hand. He felt like he was suffocating. He sat on the bed, put his head between his legs, trying to steady his breathing. Johnny breathed through his nose and out through his mouth, concentrating on the inhaling and exhaling. His heart rate started to slow. 

He found his pants and t-shirt, pulled them on and headed out onto the landing. Johnny crept downstairs in the dark and walked, feet bare, to the living room. The LaRusso house was silent.

Johnny sat on the sofa. His heart rate was back to normal, but he looked at his hands shaking in front of him. 

It was over, he told himself. But he knew it wasn’t. Not for him. He knew a panic attack when he felt one, had not told anyone but had been having them on and off. Anything could set him off. The sound of Anthony’s video game had been the cause of his last one and he had had to leave the room and wait for it to pass.

Johnny put his head in his hands and let himself do something he had been keeping in for weeks. He started to cry, like he hadn’t done since he was a child. He cried out the stress and fear of the last weeks, he cried for the knowledge that things had been done to him that would stay with him forever and he cried for the relief that it was finally over. That Max was dead, and he wasn’t going to prison. That he and his friends and family were safe. 

Sobs came out of him and he started to feel calmer. He knew he needed this, had been holding it in. Johnny wasn’t a natural crier, had been taught from a young age that tears were a sign of weakness. Now they felt like the release his body needed.

Daniel stood at the top of the stairs and watched the other man cry on the sofa; could hear Johnny sobbing. He started towards him, thought to comfort him, and then decided against it, decided to let Johnny have this moment in peace. He turned and quietly walked back up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Johnny wiped his eyes; he had no more tears in him. He laid down on the sofa, quickly falling asleep.

*****************************

A month later, Johnny opened the door of the Cobra Kai dojo. He stepped inside, looked at the symbol on the wall. There was a pile of mail at his feet that he stepped over and walked towards the office. He hadn’t stepped foot in the dojo since that day he fought with Daniel in the parking lot. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

If Johnny was honest with himself, he had been putting off entering the dojo. He just hadn’t felt ready to restart his normal life. As he entered and looked around, he took a deep breath. 

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind of meetings with lawyers, his defence attorney, and the lawyers from the DA office. When they had said that they were letting him off with conditions, they had not been kidding. 

Johnny was in a drugs rehab program and was being tested on a weekly basis. He had to go to meetings. He hated the first one, hadn’t wanted to talk and hated listening to others tell the group all about their feelings. 

The good that had come from it was that he had been assigned a counsellor and he was finding those sessions helpful. If someone had told him three months ago that he would be seeing a shrink and actually happy to be going, he would have laughed at them. It had taken him a while to open up but when he had he felt better. He realised that he should have sought out a shrink years ago, probably would have saved himself a fortune in alcohol.

Johnny had been diagnosed with PTSD. Loud noises were setting off his panic attacks and his counsellor had started exposure therapy, teaching coping mechanisms in a safe environment. He was getting better.

He also knew that he was officially a drug addict and would be for the rest of his life. The alcohol had gone with the drugs and he didn’t miss it. Johnny had always known that his drinking was a problem, but now he couldn’t ignore it. It was almost nice to have an excuse not to drink.

Johnny’s shoulder and wrist were still taped up, but the doctor said they were healing well. His gunshot wound had also stopped bothering him. He was going to be left with a scar, but Johnny figured that if anyone ever asked him how he got it, he would have a good story to tell them.

Johnny turned the air conditioning on, trying to get rid of some of the stale air in the dojo. He walked over to the wall; Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy in black letters. He ran his hand along it. Suddenly he longed to get back into teaching, when the running of his small business, the day to day dramas of the teenagers, were the most stressful thing in his life.

He heard the bell behind him. He turned, saw his pupil put his head round the door.

‘Sensei?’ 

‘Miguel, good to see you. You ready for training?’ he asked

Miguel nodded enthusiastically. Johnny had tried to keep Miguel away while he was staying at LaRusso’s, but the boy could not be held back and had shown up on the LaRusso’s doorstep as soon as he had heard Johnny was home. Miguel had thrown his arms around his Sensei with no sense of embarrassment. Hugged him so hard that he had caused Johnny to wince as he crushed his injuries. Johnny had been afraid that his young student would not see the same man he knew, would have heard about the past weeks, and turned away from him but Johnny should have known better. Miguel had always believed his Sensei would be back. Never gave up on him.

‘Good to hear it. I’m not going to be much use for sparring but still plan to put you through your paces’ Johnny started towards the office as Miguel picked up the post. He followed Johnny across the mats.

‘Hey Sensei, I was thinking about the next tournament. When can we start planning for it?’

Johnny smiled. It suddenly felt like he had never been away. This was exactly what he needed.

***************************

The first week of classes went well. Johnny was surprised how easily he fell back into the normal routine. His students were all thrilled to see him back. Some asked questions, others respectfully kept their questions to themselves. 

Johnny had eventually decided to broach the subject with them. To be honest with them. He didn’t go into the gory details but told them enough to help stop and rumours. They had listened respectfully, hadn’t asked questions. Johnny told himself that if any of them were to ask for specifics he would tell them but so far none of them had.

Johnny was clearing away the sparring equipment as he heard the door open behind him. A woman stepped into the room. She looked at the snake on the wall, and then at him.

‘Can I help you?’ he asked

She was younger than Johnny but carried herself with the confidence older than her years. Smart suit, blond hair, handbag to her side. 

‘Mr Lawrence?’ she asked.

‘Yes’ he answered, cocking his head in confusion. She looked at him, seemed to be considering him.

‘I’m Sarah Pritchard. I wanted to see you’ she said, started walking towards him.

‘Uhh, no shoes on the mat’ he said, as she reached the edge. 

She stopped, looked at her feet. ‘Sorry’ She extended her arm and he came to her. Shook it.

‘I’m sorry. Who are you?’ he asked.

‘I’m Rachel’s mother. I wanted to come and meet you. To thank you’ she said. Her face wasn’t smiling but was relaxed. She looked around the dojo.

‘Oh. How is she? Rachel, I mean?’ he asked. He hadn’t been expecting this visit and was thrown for a moment. 

Sarah smiled. ‘She’s good. I mean, she wasn’t, but she is now. She was quite shaking up but she’s fine’

‘She’s tough’ he said, without thinking. 

Sarah looked at Johnny, considered him again. Johnny felt like he was being read like a book. ‘She is. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for what you did. My daughter told me all about you, the risks you took for her. That you were injured in the process. I made sure that my colleagues in the DA office were aware’

‘You had them drop the charges?’ he asked.

‘That’s not quite how the justice system works, but I did make sure the right people were informed. I consider myself a good judge of character, have prosecuted some of the worst people you can imagine. I was at your hearing. You’re not one of the bad guys, anyone can see that. My colleagues agreed’

Johnny was strangely touched by that last comment. Being called not one of the bad guys by someone who clearly knew her bad guys made him proud. After everything he had been through, he had started to doubt that.

‘Thank you for saying so, ma’am. Rachel’s a good kid. Tell her I said hi. I wanted to try and contact her. My lawyer told me that it wasn’t a good idea, so I’ve stayed away’ 

She just nodded at him. There was a silence and Johnny looked away, not knowing what to say. 

‘Well,’ she said, ‘I just wanted to come and speak to you, to thank you. Are you open?’ she asked, looking around the dojo.

‘Uh, yeah. A couple of weeks ago. There are a lot of good kids here. I needed to come back’ He smiled. ‘These kids are as much for my healing as I am their Sensei’

She looked at him thoughtfully. ‘Yes. I understand’ She held out her hand. ‘Thank you again. Good luck with everything. Do take care of yourself’ 

‘I will ma’am. Thank you’

She nodded sharply and left, the door closing behind her. 

Johnny watched her get into her car and pull away. He pulled the headband from his head and walked towards the office.

**************************

Daniel and Johnny sat outside a coffee shop, watching the world go by, enjoying the sun. They had started to meet up regularly. Daniel checked in with Johnny’s recovery, Johnny having moved back to his apartment a week ago. Johnny had actually found that he enjoyed Daniel’s company. They had shared something, and Johnny felt like Daniel was the only person he could talk to about certain things.

‘How’s Cobra Kai?’ Daniel asked. It seemed crazy that they had been fighting about the dojo once. Daniel had left all that behind. Despite his initial concerns, he knew now that Johnny planned to do good, that he wasn’t the monster Daniel had built up in his brain for all those years.

‘Really good. Those kids are amazing. They have all just jumped back into their training. I needed that. They keep me on my toes, keep me focused on something good’ 

Daniel smiled. ‘You know they would all turn up and just hang about. Your dojo was more a after school club for a while than a karate dojo. It was nice to see them supporting each other like that’

Johnny smiled back, picked up his coffee. ‘Who would have thought we would be here? What a fucking ride it’s been’

‘It has. Are you OK, Johnny? You’ve been through a lot’

‘I am. I’m not the same as I was, but I’m OK’

********************

Johnny stood at the head of the class. His students awaited his instructions. He looked up at the ball on the door rang.

‘Welcome to Cobra….’ he stopped as he saw a blonde girl walk in.

‘You have space for someone who wants to be taught some moves?’ she asked, smiling brightly. 

He smiled back. ‘I do. Shoes off and fall in, Ms Pritchard’

Rachel nodded and stepped onto the mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this. This has been my first long work of fan fiction and I've enjoyed writing. I hope you have enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
